Naruto: Protector del Mundo Digital
by Sekishiki
Summary: La vida no ha sido facil para Naruto,teniendo a su hermana como la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, parece que es su destino ser simplemente la sombra de ella. Sin embargo el termina llamando la atencion de un ser de otro mundo, como sera la vida de Naruto ahora que el es la unica persona en su mundo capaz de visitar el mundo digital? Crossover con Digimon Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

El día de hoy en Konohagakure no sato (aldea oculta entre las hojas) podemos observar a las personas del lugar viviendo normalmente sus días y además haciéndolo felizmente, después de todo hay una razón para esa felicidad.

Esa felicidad es debido a que Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha esta caminado por las calles junto a su esposa Kushina Uzumaki y su hija Natsumi Namikaze.

Hace seis años atrás un hombre con mascara en forma de espiral ataco a Kushina cuando ella estaba dando nacimiento, ese hombre fue capaz de extraer al Kyuubi que estaba sellado en Kushina.

Afortunadamente el Sandaime Hokage se encontraba ahí, después de que Minato lograse alejar a la persona enmascarada del lugar el viejo Hokage uso el Shiki Fujin para encerrar al Kyuubi en la recién nacida Natsumi.

Después de que todo se había calmado Minato procedió a informar al consejo y a la aldea del estatus de su hija, increíblemente y gracias a que él y su esposa quien había logrado sobrevivir a la extracción toda la gente de la aldea comenzó a alabar a Natsumi como un héroe.

Sin embargo hay algo que alguna gente parecía olvidar, eso era que Natsumi no era la única persona que había nacido ese día.

Caminando lentamente detrás de la familia Namikaze se encontraba el gemelo de Natsumi e hijo mayor por un minuto, el nombre de esa persona es Naruto Namikaze.

La vida no ha sido fácil para el joven rubio, a sus jóvenes seis años el había sido forzado a crecer un poco más rápido que la mayoría de la gente de su edad, principalmente debido a que su familia y amigos de la familia centraban su atención únicamente en su hermana, incluso sus padrinos Jiraiya y Tsunade solían prestarle más atención a Natsumi y solo lo saludaban ocasionalmente a él.

Los cumpleaños también eran iguales, la aldea entera se ponía a celebrar el día de nacimiento de su 'heroína' como si fuese un día festivo, Natsumi solía recibir cientos de regalos de parte de sus padres, la gente de la aldea, y la gente de los clanes amigos de la familia Namikaze, mientras que Naruto tenía suerte si el recibía uno o dos regalos, esos regalos eran de parte de la única persona que el respetaba en la aldea, Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto conoció a Itachi un día en el que él había estado buscando un logar para relajarse después de que su padres habían comenzado a entrenar a Natsumi, Naruto les había pedido a ambos que lo entrenasen también a el pero ellos simplemente le dijeron que lo harían cuando el ya estuviese en la academia y que Natsumi necesitaba de todo el entrenamiento posible para controlar el Chakra del Kyuubi, pero Naruto insistió diciendo que no quería quedarse atrás, sus padres simplemente lo mandaron a su habitación ese día.

Después de encontrarse con el joven Uchiha entrenando en un área de entrenamiento que quedaba cerca de un pequeño rio este le pregunto al pequeño Namikaze que era lo que hacía ahí, Naruto simplemente le explico su situación, sobra decir que Itachi estaba sorprendido, Itachi tenía cierto nivel de respeto por la familia Namikaze, principalmente debido a que gracias a la influencia de Minato y Kushina que el clan Uchiha desistió en sus intentos de una rebelión, pero después de escuchar la historia de Naruto el joven Uchiha había perdido cierto nivel de respeto por el Hokage.

Después de eso ambos empezaron a hablar, resulta que Itachi también tenía problemas familiares, su hermano, Sasuke había heredado un nivel de arrogancia increíble, incluso para los estándares del clan. No lo mal interpreten Itachi quería a su hermano, pero la mala actitud de Sasuke hacia difícil lidiar con él.

Gracias a los eventos de ese día Naruto e Itachi formaron una especie de lazo de hermanos, lamentablemente el joven Uchiha solía estar todo su tiempo en misiones, por eso no era muy común que Naruto pudiese pasar tiempo con Itachi.

El día de hoy el joven rubio simplemente camina detrás de si familia con una expresión neutral, pero por dentro el estaba triste de que todo tuviese que ser así, Natsumi tenía varios amigos mientras que Naruto no tenia ninguno, en gran parte debido a que no mucha gente le prestaba atención.

El joven rubio estaba pensando en la academia ninja en la que él y su hermana entraran el próximo año, siendo un poco más listo que los niños de su edad Naruto sabía que incluso si entrase a la academia era muy probable que los estudiantes se acerquen a él únicamente por su vinculo con Natsumi.

Internamente él se pregunta si todo seguirá siendo así, si el llegara a tener un verdadero amigo que genuinamente se preocupe por él y si el llegara a ser visto como algo más que simplemente el 'hermano de Natsumi' o 'el otro hijo de los Namikaze'.

Con esos pensamientos Naruto continúa caminando silenciosamente detrás de si familia.

Lo que él no sabía era que sus emociones habían llamado la atención de algo que no pertenecía a su mundo y que lo había estado observando por algún tiempo.

Fuera del mundo de los Shinobi se encuentra una criatura la cual era difícil de distinguir debido a que estaba en un lugar muy ensombrecido, esa criatura había sentido algo especial proveniente de ese mundo y se sorprendió al notar que lo que había sentido era a un pequeño niño de seis años.

Después de superar la sorpresa inicial el ser desconocido decidió conocer más acerca de ese pequeño niño rubio, se sorprendió todavía más al ver como era su vida, ser ignorado por prácticamente todos a favor de su hermana. Cuando vio eso y que el chico incluso con todo eso no perdía la determinación de continuar, ciertamente sorprendió al misterioso ser.

Fue ahí cuando decidió hacer algo por ese chico, después de todo aun cuando su propio mundo ya tenía gente destinada para salvarlos uno mas no haría ningún daño. La criatura 'Sonrió' o lo más cercano que se podía distinguir entre ese ensombrecido lugar.

Inmediatamente se materializo una gran área con varios huevos de gran tamaño y colores y marcas distintas, la criatura misteriosa comenzó a revisar entre todos ellos hasta encontrar uno en especial que le dio una sensación similar a la del chico que había estado observando.

"Realmente es sorprendente, nunca hubiese esperado que tu fueses su compañero" Se escucho decir a la criatura la cual miraba a un huevo con colores oscuros.

"Ahora solo falta un detalle" Dijo la criatura, inmediatamente se comenzaron a materializar en frente del huevo dos artefactos, el primero fue una especie de pendiente dorado y el segundo una especie de dispositivo (para los que se lo pregunten, es un digivice)

En un destello de luz el huevo y los dos artefactos desaparecen, la criatura se ve satisfecha con su trabajo.

"Espero que no decepciones mis expectativas, Naruto…" La parte final se escucho con evidente cansancio en la voz después de todo los objetos que acababa de crear tomaron mucha energía y eso probablemente cause que esa misteriosa criatura duerma por un buen tiempo para poder recuperar el poder que acababa de gastar.

**XzXzX**

El día de hoy no ha ido nada bien para el joven Naruto, para empezar hoy es el día de su séptimo cumpleaños, pero al parecer nadie se ha dado cuenta, después de todo al ser el mismo día de cumpleaños que Natsumi , quien se preocuparía de el?

Al despertarse esta mañana y bajar a la cocina de la mansión Namikaze para desayunar, el rubio se decepciono al no encontrar a nadie, después fue a revisar por toda la mansión pero después de buscar se dio cuenta de que se encontraba vacía.

Una ola de tristeza se apodero del pequeño Naruto ante eso, después de todo no era la primera vez que le pasaba, en los pasados cumpleaños sus padres y Natsumi solían ir a la recinto de los otros clanes a pasar el tiempo hasta la noche, es ahí donde se celebrara una gran fiesta en la mansión.

Lamentablemente ellos parecían siempre olvidarse de que tenían otro hijo y de que también era su cumpleaños. Naruto se negó a derramar lágrimas y decidió hacerse algo para comer.

El rubio determinadamente después de comer se fue al área de entrenamiento de la mansión, ahí entreno por el resto del día, aun si sus padres se negaran a entrenarlo para pasar más tiempo entrenando a Natsumi a Naruto no le importaba, aun sin la ayuda de su familia él se haría fuerte, más fuerte que Natsumi!

**XzXzX**

Y así Naruto estuvo entrenando desde la mañana hasta la tarde, siempre con la determinación de superar a su hermana y demostrarle al mundo de lo que él es capaz de lograr.

Rápidamente llego la noche a Konoha y la gente cercana a la familia Namikaze se reunió en la mansión. Se podían ver a los clanes Nara, Akimichi,Yamanaka, Aburame ,Inuzuka ,Uchiha, y Hyuuga con sus respectivos herederos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Natsumi.

Naruto quien después de un baño había bajado al escuchar personas en la mansión se sorprendió y rápidamente decidió ir hacia donde estaban sus padres, cuando llego se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de que Natsumi abriese sus regalos.

Después de una serie de regalos llego la hora de los regalos de Jiraiya y Tsunade, ambos le regalaron los contratos para invocar Sapos y Babosas, obviamente ella estaba feliz por eso y los firmo inmediatamente.

Pero la sorpresa vino cuando sus padres vinieron y dijeron que tenían un regalo muy especial para ella.

Naruto estaba confundido, después de todo que mas podrían darle sus padres a Natsumi?

Entonces Minato decidió hablar para informarles a todos los presentes cual sería el regalo.

"Después de hablarlo con Kushina-chan, ella y yo hemos decidido nombrar a Natsumi Namikaze como la nueva heredera del clan Namikaze!" Anuncio el Yondaime, lo cual causo una gran cantidad de ovaciones provenientes de las personas presentes.

Excepto una.

Al escuchar eso Naruto inmediatamente fue corriendo a su habitación, después de cerrar la puerta el rubio simplemente se desplomo en el piso y comenzó a hacer algo que no había hecho hace años atrás, comenzó a llorar.

Verán para Naruto el titulo de heredero del clan Namikaze era lo único que le quedaba para poder ser alguien especial en la aldea. Naruto al nacer primero era legalmente el heredero al clan y era una de las pocas cosas que el felizmente podía decir que era únicamente suyo.

Y ahora esa oportunidad también está perdida para él, en ese momento Naruto se pregunto si realmente valía la pena todo el esfuerzo que ponía en entrenarse cuando Natsumi siempre terminaba con algo mejor. Ella tenía cantidades enormes de Chakra mientras que el solo tenía cantidades levemente más arriba de lo normal, ella recibía entrenamiento diario de sus padres mientras que Naruto simplemente tenía que entrenarse a sí mismo.

Naruto simplemente miro hacia el cielo nocturno y pregunto.

"Porque, porque tiene que ser todo así?" Decía con unas pocas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

"Es que no existe algo que solamente yo tenga, tengo que resignarme a ser solamente el hermano de Natsumi y nada más?" Dijo sus frustraciones a la noche.

Para ese momento Naruto ya se había calmado y ser recostó en su cama.

"Realmente desearía ir a un lugar donde me necesiten… " Dijo esas últimas palabras en un suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormido.

Desconocido para el joven Namikaze sus palabras habían sido escuchadas y de la nada aparecieron un Huevo de gran tamaño con un color oscuro, una especia de pendiente dorado y un dispositivo misterioso, dichas cosas cayeron en el piso al lado de la cama en la que dormía Naruto.

No sería hasta la mañana siguiente donde Naruto encontraría todo eso, y cuando lo hiciese sería un gran momento para el joven Namikaze quien tendrá que tomar una decisión que afectara no solo su mundo sino también el mundo digital.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Esta es una idea que ha estado en mi mente por algún tiempo, después de leer varias historias donde Naruto es olvidado por su hermana que tiene el Kyuubi decidí intentarlo yo.

Tengo unas pocas dudas sobre cual debería ser el digimon de Naruto, originalmente pensé en Keramon ya que con eso Naruto terminaría por tener a Diaboromon.

Ademas siento mucho que este capitulo sea corto y con poco dialogo, pero es un prologo después de todo.

Díganme si les parece interesante y si la idea tiene futuro.


	2. Capitulo 01: El inicio de la Aventura

**Capitulo 01: El Inicio de la Aventura **

**-Habitacion de Naruto-**

Hoy podemos apreciar a Naruto durmiendo, los eventos del día anterior fueron demasiado para el chico y directamente se fue a su habitación, incluso ahora sigue estando lastimado por el hecho de que Natsumi sea ahora también la heredera del clan Namikaze, pero él sabe que no importa lo que haga en este momento no hay forma de que sus padres cambien de opinión.

Súbitamente el rubio se despierta y con un suspiro se prepara para comenzar su día, el reloj marca las 9:00 de la mañana probablemente Natsumi siga durmiendo, Minato ya habrá ido a la oficina y Kushina probablemente espere a que Natsumi despierte para poder entrenarla en Kenjutsu.

Kushina al ser un miembro del clan Uzumaki es muy buena con el manejo de la espada, sumado a ser la anterior carcelera del Kyuubi la convierten en la mejor persona disponible para entrenar físicamente a Natsumi además de enseñarle a ella a utilizar el Chakra demoniaco del zorro sin perder el control.

El rubio decide no pensar en eso, después de todo no vale la pena.

Cuando Naruto sale de la cama para vestirse súbitamente se tropieza con algo en el piso, cosa que extraña al rubio ya que según el recuerda no había nada ahí la última noche.

Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa cuando ve con lo que se tropezó, en el centro de su habitación se encuentra un enorme huevo con tonalidades oscuras, cuando Naruto se fijo mas vio dos objetos cerca del enorme huevo.

Uno era una especie de pendiente dorado y el otro un aparato que él nunca había visto en su vida.

"Que es esto?" Se pregunta el rubio mientras sostiene el huevo con sus manos.

Naruto realmente esta extrañado por esta situación, el puede sentir algo especial acerca de esos objetos, como si hubiera una conexión con él, eso es lo que lo sorprende mas, porque estarían cosas como esas con él y no con Natsumi?.

El rubio decide dejar eso para después, pero no sin antes de esconder el huevo en su cama, después de todo es él quien usualmente hace su cama, Kushina siempre está ocupada con Natsumi para preocuparse de algo como eso.

Después de vestirse Naruto decide llevar el aparato en su bolsillo y el pendiente en su cuello.

Después de bajar las escaleras y no encontrar a nadie el se asoma por el área de entrenamiento para encontrar a su madre enseñándole Kenjutsu a Natsumi, no importa cuánto le pida Naruto a su madre ella siempre le dice que no puede, incluso cuando no está entrenando a Natsumi. El puede entender que ella tiene otros deberes pero aun así no podría dedicar al menos treinta minutos en él?.

No solo es ella, por lo que ha escuchado su padre planea empezar a enseñarle el _Rasengan _a Natsumi, Tsunade le enseñara el secreto de la súper fuerza, Jiraiya planea entrenarla en algo llamado _Senjutsu _e incluso Kakashi planea entrenarla en Ninjutsu , fue tan lejos como para pedir por adelantado que Nastsumi sea puesta en un equipo con Sasuke Uchiha a cargo de Kakashi. Naruto entiende que es la forma que él tiene de pagarle la deuda a su padre por entrenarlo y honrar la memoria de su amigo Obito, pero al menos el podría acordarse de que Natsumi no es el único miembro de los Namikaze que necesita entrenamiento!

Con eso en mente el rubio simplemente deja el lugar y se va afuera.

**XzXzX**

Como siempre es un día pacifico en Konoha la gente en los negocios los está abriendo y los ninjas caminan por la villa, otros simplemente van por los techos y otros que son maestros van a reunirse con sus estudiantes.

Naruto simplemente camina por el lugar y la gente parece no notarlo, como si fuese simplemente una persona más, eso no le molesta al rubio, pero al menos le gustaría que alguien le saludara. Naruto está seguro de que si fuese Natsumi quien estuviera en su lugar las personas la saludarían amigablemente e incluso unas se arrodillarían o le comprarían cosas solo para que ella no tenga que gastar nada.

Sus padres y la gente de la villa están consintiendo mucho a Natsumi y eso es algo que Naruto considera que no es saludable.

El simplemente continua caminando hasta llegar al área de entrenamiento, lamentablemente Itachi no se encuentra en el lugar debido a que fue en una misión que duraría todo un mes, es por eso que él no estuvo presente en el cumpleaños y no pudo darle un regalo.

Ya que no hay mucho que hacer el rubio decide entrenar por un rato en control de Chakra, Naruto tiene un excelente control para alguien de su edad, lamentablemente el no sabe ningún tipo de Jutsu mientras que Natsumi domina varios de Fuuton y Suiton, como sus padres no se molestan Natuto no sabe cuál es su afinidad elemental, así que él es únicamente bueno subiendo arboles e incluso puede caminar sobre el agua fácilmente.

Aun así Naruto decide continuar entrenando determinado a mejorar aun mas en la única cosa que el supera a su hermana y quizás un día lograr vencerla. Naruto es inteligente para alguien de su edad y sabe que cuando viene a durabilidad y poder el definitivamente perdería una batalla ante Natsumi, sin embargo cuando viene a determinación, ingenio y técnica Naruto tiene una ligera ventaja, incluso está pensando usar el propio orgullo de Natsumi (Que crece cada vez mas) en contra de ella y quizás poder vencerla.

Esa es la forma en la que Naruto planea mostrarle sus padres, a Jiraiya,Tsunade y a todos que aun sin ayuda el lograra superar a Natsumi y mostrarle al mundo de lo que realmente puede hacer!

Con eso en mente el entrenamiento continuo aun mas, si Naruto prestase más atención entonces habría notado el dispositivo de su bolsillo brillar ligeramente y que al pendiente dorado por un segundo se le apareció en el centro una especie de emblema de color negro.

Después de entrenar y beber un poco de agua del rio del campo de entrenamiento Naruto decide recostarse bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano y el cual el suele usar para probar cuanto puede mantener su control de Chakra.

Viendo que realmente no hay mucho que hacer el rubio decide cerrar sus ojos y dormir.

(Sueño de Naruto)

Es en ese momento que ocurre algo extraño, mientras Naruto soñaba por alguna razón estaba viendo un lugar que nunca había visto en su vida.

El rubio tiene que admitir la belleza del lugar, incluso hace lucir a Konoha menos impresionante, es en ese lugar en el que el joven puede ver varias criaturas que nunca había visto. Claro que existían las invocaciones en su mundo, pero esas solo se limitaban a animales que existían, en ese mundo algunas de esas criaturas parecían animales, otras parecían humanas e increíblemente había unas que se asemejaban a ángeles y demonios

La imagen súbitamente cambia y Naruto puede ver la figura de ocho personas, cinco chicos y tres chicas.

La primera persona era un chico de cabello marrón quien estaba acompañado por una especie de reptil amarillo (En el mundo shinobi los dinosaurios no existen), tras ellos brillaba un símbolo anaranjado que parecía una especie de sol.

La segunda persona era otro chico este tenía cabello rubio que era similar al suyo pero esa persona lo tenía en un volumen mayor, el era acompañado por una criatura azul con blanco que tenía un cuerno, tras ellos se encontraba un símbolo azul que se asemejaba a un símbolo de Ying-Yang modificado.

La tercera persona era una chica de corto cabello naranja que llevaba un sombrero, ella estaba acompañada por una especie de pájaro rosa, tras ellas estaba un símbolo rojo que parecía una especie de corazón.

La cuarta persona era un chico de cabello rojizo oscuro, el estaba acompañado por una especie de insecto que tenía un tono rojizo claro, tras ellos se podía ver un símbolo purpura que representa a una espiral grande unida a una pequeña.

La quinta persona era una chica de largo cabello marrón claro, ella estaba acompañada por una criatura que se parecía mucho a una planta, tras ellas se podía apreciar el símbolo verde de una hoja con forma de lágrima.

La sexta persona era un chico de cabello azul que tenia lentes, el estaba acompañado por una criatura blanca con marcas de color purpura, Naruto podía ver de alguna manera que la criatura tenía cierta conexión con el agua, estando tras ellos podía verse un símbolo gris que se asemejaba a una cruz.

La séptima persona es de un chico de alrededor de la edad de Naruto, el también tiene cabello rubio y es un poco más bajo que Naruto, el estaba acompañado por una criatura amarilla oscura con blanco que tenia alas, tras él se podía ver un símbolo amarillo que parecía un sol emitiendo rayos.

La octava persona era una chica de probablemente la misma edad del chico anterior, ella tenía un corto cabello marrón, ella estaba acompañada de una criatura que se asemeja a un gato blanco, tras ella se encontraba un símbolo rosa similar a un resplandor.

Naruto realmente estaba comenzando a sentir que algo iba realmente mal, después de todo soñar con personas a las que nunca has visto e tu vida no puede ser normal.

"Quienes son ellos?" Pregunta un confundido Naruto.

"_Ellos son los elegidos_" Dice una misteriosa voz.

Naruto inmediatamente se voltea para ver el causante de esa voz, pero al final no puede ver nada.

"_No te molestes en intentar encontrarme, si así lo quisiese yo podría terminar inmediatamente este sueño"_ Continua hablando la voz.

"Que es lo que quieres?" Decide hacer otra pregunta el rubio, quien a pesar de la situación puede sentir el poder que irradia esa voz, definitivamente no es humano.

"_Únicamente quiero mostrarte el lugar que visitaras dentro de poco_" Dice simplemente la voz.

El rubio se sorprende, realmente le está pasando algo como eso a él, a Naruto Namikaze, el hermano de Natsumi Namikaze y no a ella?

Como se había mencionado anteriormente Naruto es un poco más inteligente que los niños de su edad, por eso el se puede dar cuenta de que la situación va en serio, con un huevo enorme apareciendo súbitamente en su habitación, con objetos que nunca había visto en su vida, y ahora esta situación.

"Porque a mí?" dice Naruto con duda en su voz "Porque yo y no Natsumi?!" Esta vez la respuesta viene con fuerza. Para Naruto quien toda su vida había sido solo una sombra para Natsumi la idea de que el fuese escogido para algo especial y no su hermana era muy difícil de creer.

La voz no responde en un principio, pero después de unos momentos el rubio puede escuchar un sonido similar al de una risa.

"_Debido a que ella no tiene lo necesario para entrar en el mundo digital y tú tienes lo que se necesita para entrar en el"_ Responde la voz con un tono relajado que deja ver que disfruta la situación actual.

Naruto se confunde ante esas palabras 'Mundo Digital?' Qué significa eso? Y además que puede tener el que no tenga Natsumi.

Viendo la confusión en la cara del rubio el misterioso ser decide hablar.

"_El mundo digital es un mundo que existe en una dimensión diferente a la de este mundo y a la vez existe directamente conectado a otro_" Dice dejando al rubio con los ojos abiertos "_Descuida, recibirás las respuestas que buscas cuando llegues ahí, solo tienes que encontrar que a alguien llamado Gennai_".

Naruto asiente ante la información.

"_Y la razón por la que fuiste escogido es porque a pesar de estar en una dimensión diferente donde la tecnología es básica, incluso así yo fui capaz de sentirte y ver que realmente tienes la cualidad necesaria para ser un elegido como esos chicos_" Dice la misteriosa voz refiriéndose a la imagen de los ocho niños acompañados por esas criaturas.

"Un elegido?" Se pregunta Naruto mientras observa la imagen.

"_Correcto, cada uno de esos chicos tiene una cualidad que los distingue, y al final termino por darles el poder necesario para evolucionar a sus compañeros y conseguir más poder"_

"Eso quiere decir que yo también tengo una cualidad especial…" Murmura el rubio "Podrías decirme cuales son las cualidades de esos chicos?"

Después de una corta pausa la voz responde "_De acuerdo_". Entonces la imagen de los chicos que antes estaba ahí desaparece dejando únicamente los símbolos.

"_Valor_" El símbolo Naranja empieza a brillar.

"_Amistad_" El símbolo azul empieza a brillar.

"_Amor_" El símbolo rojo empieza a brillar.

"_Conocimiento_" El símbolo purpura empieza a brillar.

"_Pureza_" El símbolo verde empieza a brillar.

"_Sinceridad_" El símbolo gris empieza a brillar.

"_Esperanza_" El símbolo amarillo empieza a brillar.

"_Luz_" El símbolo rosa empieza a brillar.

Naruto se queda contemplando por unos momentos hasta que decide hablar.

"Cuál es el mío? No creo que yo realmente tenga una cualidad que resalte tanto" Dice el rubio con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

"_Tu si la tienes, después de todo no estaríamos hablando ahora mismo si ese no fuese el caso_" Explica la voz del misterioso ser "_Si tanto quieres saberlo te lo diré, tu cualidad es_" Hay una breve pausa que solo sirve para aumentar la anticipación de Naruto "_Determinación_".

"Determinación…" Repite suavemente Naruto, hasta que dice "Realmente tengo algo como eso?" Pregunta el rubio con incredulidad en su tono.

"_Así es_" Le responde la voz antes de comenzar a elaborar "_Aun después de que tu hermana recibiese de todo durante la mayor parte de tu vida y que tus padres se nieguen a entrenarte tu continuas entrenándote duramente por tu cuenta, guiado por la pura determinación de demostrarle al mundo de lo que eres capaz, aun cuando declararon a tu hermana como la heredera del clan, en ese punto cualquiera habría abandonado y simplemente aceptado la situación, tu por otra parte sigues con la determinación de volverte fuerte, eso demuestra que esa cualidad está realmente en ti_" Finaliza la voz dejando a Naruto boquiabierto. El rubio realmente nunca lo pensó de esa manera.

Y por si fuera poco la imagen de los niños elegidos vuelve a aparecer, pero algo llama la atención del rubio.

Ya no son solo ocho las personas que se encuentran en esa imagen sino nueve, y lo que más le sorprende es que la novena persona es el mismo!

Efectivamente justo a la izquierda de la chica del símbolo de la Luz y la derecha del chico del símbolo de la Esperanza se encuentra Naruto con un símbolo negro que se asemeja a unas cadenas rotas.

Después de la impresión inicial el rubio decide preguntar algo, un detalle que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

"Donde esta mi criatura?" Pregunta con curiosidad el rubio "Los demás tienen una de esas extrañas criaturas acompañándolos, donde está la mía?"

"_Digimon_" Responde la voz.

"Eh?" Dice el rubio.

"_Esas 'Criaturas', como tu las llamas se llaman Digimon"_ Informa la voz.

Naruto asiente ante la información.

"Entonces, donde esta mi digimon?" Pregunta el rubio.

"_Descuida, desde un principio me asegure de que tu compañero llegase directamente a ti_".

Cuando escucha esas palabras Naruto recuerda inmediatamente el enorme huevo que se encontró esta mañana en el centro de su habitación.

"_Veo que te has dado cuenta_" Reconoce la voz "_Tu compañero se encuentra dentro de ese huevo, no debería tardar mucho para que se habrá_" Finaliza la voz.

Antes de que pueda preguntar más, Naruto se da cuenta de que el lugar empieza a desmoronarse lentamente.

"Q-que está pasando!?" Pregunta un preocupado Naruto.

"_Parece que ya llegamos al final de tu sueño y por lo tanto nuestra conexión está empezando a desaparecer_" Responde la voz, por su tono era como si supiese desde un principio lo que pasaría.

"Espera, todavía tengo muchas preguntas!" Grita Naruto "Porque me necesitan? Que es lo que exactamente tengo que hacer? Acaso ese mundo está en peligro?" Continúa preguntando el rubio.

La voz no le responde al principio y simplemente le deja unas palabras finales.

"_Recuerda lo que te dije, si quieres respuestas tienes que encontrar a Gennai, solo tienes que decirle que te mando yo y el inmediatamente te ayudara_" explica la voz.

"De acuerdo hare lo que dices" Decide el rubio antes de hacer una última pregunta "Quien eres tú?"

"_Vaya, creo que olvide presentarme…_" Dice la voz con un poco de ironía en su tono.

El sueño se desmorona cada vez más y más.

"_Mi nombre es…_"

La voz se empieza a escuchar más distante.

"_Yggdrasill_"

El sueño se desmorona por completo.

(Fin del Sueño)

Naruto se despierta súbitamente, su respiración esta acelerada y tiene un poco de sudor en la frente.

Inmediatamente después de calmarse el rubio mete su mano a su bolsillo para sacar un dispositivo familiar, acto seguido se quita el pendiente de su cuello, teniendo ambos objetos en sus manos.

Todo se queda en silencio por unos momentos, después la cara de Naruto gana una enorme sonrisa, esos objetos confirman que todo lo anterior había sido real!

El rubio muestra su felicidad saltando por el área de entrenamiento diciendo cosas como 'Era verdad!' 'No era un sueño!' y cosas por el estilo.

Todo ese proceso se detiene cuando Naruto recuerda lo que le dijo Yggdrasill acerca de que su compañero debería salir pronto de su huevo.

Su compañero! Pensó en pánico el rubio, si realmente iba a pasar eso entonces él debía llegar lo más rápido posible a su habitación.

La preocupación de Naruto se debe a lo que podría pasarle a su futuro compañero si alguien más llegase a verlo, en el peor de los casos probablemente experimenten con él, o puede que si la primera persona en encontrarlo es Natsumi, ella demande saber que es esa criatura, probablemente ella obtendrá el apoyo de sus padres y Naruto tendrá que decir la verdad, en ese caso ella le ordenara a el entregarle sus objetos a ella, cuando se demuestre que ella no es la elegida simplemente los destruiría.

Con eso en mente Naruto Namikaze corrió lo más rápido que podía aguantar su pequeño cuerpo de siete años, determinado a salvar a su futuro compañero.

-**Oficina del Hokage**-

En estos momentos podemos ver al cuarto Hokage de Konoha, Minato Namikaze, combatiendo contra uno de los enemigos más mortíferos de cualquier Kage, El papeleo.

Afortunadamente para él ya le queda poco, eso le dará más tiempo para llegar a casa y empezar a enseñarle a su hija el _Rasengan._

Minato no se arrepiente de cómo han ido las cosas con su familia y su decisión de entrenar a Natsumi. Después de todo siendo ella la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi era necesario que ella aprendiese a controlar su poder para evitar posibles desastres, después de eso debían entrenarla para ser muy fuerte ya que la heredera del clan no podía ser débil. Así es Minato había planeado desde hace unos años atrás transferir el titulo de heredero del clan de Naruto a Natsumi, no tomen eso como que el odiase a su hijo, de hecho lo ama tanto como a su hija, pero en estos momentos su atención esta tan enfocada en su hija que no se da cuenta de cuánto lastiman sus decisiones a Naruto.

Incluso Minato ya ha decidido empezar a entrenar a Naruto, lo hará cuando el este un su penúltimo año de la academia, después de todo su hijo sigue siendo un Namikaze y no podía ser débil, claro que según sus cálculos Natsumi tendrá el nivel de un Jounin para ese entonces.

Súbitamente un hombre entra por la ventana, pero el Hokage no toma ninguna acción, principalmente debido a que la persona que acaba de entrar es también su maestro.

"Sensei" Saluda Minato al hombre de cabello blanco quien simplemente lo saluda de regreso.

"Veo que sigues ocupado con el papeleo" Le responde Jiraiya con un tono de broma.

Minato únicamente suspira ante esas palabras.

"Así es, quería terminar más pronto posible para poder empezar a enseñarle el Rasengan a Natsumi" Dice el Hokage.

"Hablando de eso, tengo algo importante que decirte" Dice el Sannin, su tono y expresión cambian a unos de seriedad, su estudiante se pone igual de serio sabiendo que su sensei solo se pone así cuando la situación lo amerita.

"Qué es?" Pregunta Minato.

"Los Sapos han hecho una nueva profecía y concierne a tu familia" Dice Jiraiya mientras su estudiante se tensa inmediatamente se tensa ante esas palabras.

"Que es lo que dice?" Pregunta el Hokage lo mas tranquilamente que puede, pero en el fondo esta sumamente nervioso.

Jiraiya empieza a explicar la nueva profecía.

"_Aquella persona que nació del cuarto del fuego y la ultima de los remolinos,_

_Esa persona tendrá que superar obstáculos desde temprana edad,_

_Incluso cuando parezca que no hay esperanza la determinación de continuar no desaparecerá. _

_Finalmente encontrara los amigos que tanto anhelaba tener,_

_Con ayuda de su compañero y sus amigos se enfrentaran a los oscuros,_

_Al final ellos se enfrentaran a la gran amenaza y terminaran venciendo._

_Con el milagro de la victoria en una situación imposible,_

_La luz y la paz regresaran finalmente al mundo._

"Esa es la nueva profecía" Explica Jiraiya.

Minato se quedo pensando profundamente para luego preguntar "Entonces, crees que será Natsumi de quien habla la profecía?"

"Es muy probable" Admite el Sannin "Por lo que se puede leer en la profecía ella cumple con ciertos requisitos. Ella es tu hija y la de Kushina siendo ella la ultima de Uzushiogakure, su compañero podría ser el Kyuubi, y los amigos serian los herederos de los clanes que se encuentran en la misma edad"

"Ya veo, entonces los oscuros podrían ser los Akatsuki" Razona Minato. El Hokage sabía de la existencia de esa organización desde hace algunos meses, no hay mucha información, solo que varios Ninjas peligrosos de clase S han decidido juntarse, pero gracias a la red de información de Jiraiya, el pudo enterarse de que planean algo con los Biju, esa es otra razón por la que decidió aumentar el entrenamiento de Natsumi.

"Esa es una gran posibilidad" Responde Jiraiya "En ese caso la gran amenaza seria esa persona enmascarada que fue la causante de liberar al Kyuubi"

"Definitivamente tiene que ser eso" Dice el Hokage.

"Entonces no hay mucho de qué preocuparse" Comienza a decir el Sannin "Cuando llegue ese momento Natsumi ya habrá sido entrenada a su máximo potencial, sumado a que planeo enseñarle _Senjutsu_, Tsunade le enseñara su super fuerza y Jutsus médicos y Kakashi con su vasto arsenal de _Ninjutsu, _todo eso añadido a lo que tú y Kushina le enseñaran todo lo que saben, posiblemente la convertirán en uno de los shinobis más poderosos de la historia" Termina de hablar Jiraiya.

"Tienes razón sensei" Dice Minato.

"Entonces me voy, mi red de espías no se mantendrá por si sola y también puedo aprovechar para buscar 'material' para mi próximo libro" Dice con una risa pervertida para luego irse por la misma ventana por la cual entro.

Minato simplemente suspira, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, la actitud pervertida de su sensei no cambia.

Sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su cabeza el Hokage vuelve a enfocarse en su papeleo.

Lo que corrió por su cabeza por ningún momento era que la profecía también podía aplicarse a su hijo Naruto, ese demostrara ser un erro fatal en el futuro de Konoha y su familia.

**-Mansion Namikaze-**

Después de corre por un buen rato podemos ver a Naruto llegar finalmente a la mansión, inmediatamente el rubio procede a abrir la puerta e ir lo más rápido posible a su habitación y ya que no hay ningún tipo de conmoción en el lugar eso significa que el huevo todavía no se ha abierto.

Dando un suspiro de tranquilidad Naruto procede a simplemente caminar a su habitación, después de todo el acaba de correr prácticamente la mitad de la villa, el rubio planea descansar en su habitación para posteriormente comer y esperar a que se abra el huevo

Sin embargo por estar absorbido en sus pensamientos Naruto no se dio cuenta de que había una persona en frente suyo hasta que fue muy tarde y ambos se estrellaron.

"Hau!" Se escucha una voz femenina de la misma edad de Naruto.

"Lo siento" Dice Naruto, hasta que se da cuenta de que con quien se tropezó. Inmediatamente el rubio comenzó a maldecir internamente ya que acaba de encontrarse con la persona que menos quería ver en este momento.

Frente a él se encuentra una niña de siete años con un largo cabello rojo, prácticamente idéntica a su madre cuando ella tenía esa edad. Esa persona es ni más ni menos la hermana del rubio.

Natsumi Namikaze era sin duda alguna el ejemplo de cómo tener poder y que te veneren por ello puede corromper a alguien tan joven, ella habiendo recibido toda la atención y entrenamiento ha desarrollado un gran nivel de arrogancia, simplemente ella no se lo muestra a casi nadie, para Minato y Kushina ella es un ángel, pero para Naruto que conoce a la verdadera Natsumi eso es otra historia.

Inmediatamente la cara de la pelirroja cambia a una de enojo "Cuidado por donde andas, _baka_" dice Natsumi.

Naruto sabe que es mala idea iniciar un argumento con ella, el rubio probablemente acabaría ganando solo para que ella amenace con llamar a Kushina.

"Lo vuelvo a decir, lo siento, estaba distraído" Dice Naruto para terminar rápidamente la situación.

"Más te vale que sea así" Dice ella en un tono desafiante, el rubio inmediatamente sabe que ella está intentando llevar la situación a una pelea, y si ellos pelean es muy probable que ella le de una paliza. Eso pasara simplemente porque Natsumi busca alguien con quien probar sus habilidades al máximo, ella no puede hacerlo con sus padres al ser estos mucho más fuertes que ella, así que busca a Naruto quien no tiene prácticamente nada de entrenamiento (Hasta donde ella sabe).

"Si me disculpas tengo que ir a mi habitación" Dice Naruto para luego ir en dirección a las escaleras, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo es detenido por Natsumi quien lo mira con una sonrisa.

"Olvide decirte las nuevas noticias" Dice ella con un tono ligero "Tou-san me dijo que me enseñara a hacer su _Rasengan_" Ahora su tono cambia a uno de provocación.

Naruto ya sabía eso, pero decidió fingir, de esa forma podría acabar rápidamente con la situación actual.

"E-en serio" Dice el rubio con falsa sorpresa que por suerte pudo engañar a Nastumi.

Ella sonríe todavía más "Si! Cuando lo aprenda quizás te lo muestre si te arrodillas y me lo pides amablemente"

La escena podría haber continuado de no ser por Kushina apareciendo en ese preciso momento.

"Que está pasando aquí?" Pregunta la esposa del Hokage.

Natsumi rápidamente cambia su tono a uno más amable.

"Kaa-san, estaba diciéndole a Naruto-Niisan que muy pronto aprenderé el _Rasengan_" Dice Natsumi con un falso tono infantil.

Naruto suspira mentalmente ante ese acto, aun cuando su madre fue y sigue siendo una de las personas más fuertes de la aldea, parece que no puede ver sobre los engaños de su propia hija.

"De acuerdo Natsumi-chan, pero recuerda que tenemos que seguir entrenando" Dice Kushina para posteriormente llevarse a su hija al área de entrenamiento.

**XzXzX**

Naruto se relaja ante eso e inmediatamente se va hacia su habitación, cuando entra en ella procede a cerrar la puerta con el seguro.

Entonces va en dirección a su cama y se relaja, ya que el huevo de colores oscuros sigue ahí.

"Menos mal" Dice el rubio que procede a tomar el huevo en sus brazos, Naruto está pensando en todas las aventuras que él y su compañero tendrán cuando el salga del huevo y Naruto aprenda como acceder al Mundo Digital.

Sin darse cuenta el rubio se recuesta en su cama, y de la nada cierra sus ojos por unos momentos, ese momento se hace más largo hasta que Naruto se duerme debido al cansancio de correr desde el área de entrenamiento hasta la mansión

Si Naruto siguiese despierto se hubiese dado cuenta de que unas grietas se empezaron a formar en el huevo y una criatura acababa de salir de el.

**-Seis Horas Después-**

"Despierta!" Se escucha decir a una voz.

"Mmmm…" Es la respuesta de Naruto, quien sigue dormido.

Se puede apreciar una pequeña marca de furia de la misteriosa criatura, que por cierto ha estado intentando despertar al rubio por los últimos treinta minutos!

"**Rolling Black!" **Se puede escuchar, inmediatamente una pequeña esfera de oscuridad aparece y se impacta contra el durmiente rubio, quien se despierta inmediatamente por el impacto.

"Que está pasando!?" Dice un sorprendido Naruto, quien no se esperaba ser atacado en su propia habitación.

"Finalmente te despiertas" Dice una voz infantil, que aunque tenía un tono de molestia, también tenía uno de felicidad que era más fuerte.

Al escuchar eso Naruto dirige su atención al causante de esa voz, sus ojos se abren totalmente al ver que en su habitación, arriba de su cama se encuentra una especie de criatura negra de forma redonda con ojos verdes.

"Quien eres tú" Pregunta cuidadosamente el rubio.

La criatura por su parte solo sonríe para luego responderle "Te he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo"

"Eh?" Responde el rubio.

La criatura, que para Naruto a esta altura era obviamente un Digimon simplemente salto a sus brazos y le dijo.

"Mi nombre es Yaamon" Entonces el ahora identificado como Yaamon mira a los azules ojos de Naruto y le dice simplemente.

"Y soy tu compañero".

A partir de ese día la vida de Naruto Namikaze cambiara para mejor.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Bueno aquí tiene el cap, espero que les guste.

Y si al final el compañero de Naruto será Impmon.

Como pueden ver también esto tomara lugar en Digimon Adventure.

Comenten y díganme que les gustaría ver.

Por cierto aquí hay una tabla para balancear los poderes de los mundos Shinobi y Digital:

Genin = Novato (Ej: Terriermon)  
Chuunin = Adulto (Ej: Gargomon)  
Jounin/Kage = Perfecto (Ej: Rapidmon)  
Kyuubi = Mega (Ej: MegaGargomon)  
Juubi = Mega 2 (Ej: Armageddemon)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Capitulo 02: Mundo Digital y Evolución

**Capitulo 02: Mundo Digital y Evolución.**

Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace unos días a Naruto Namikaze que él tendría un compañero con el cual viajaría a otro mundo repleto de fantásticas criaturas, aparentemente con la misión de hacer algo importante junto a ocho niños y sus compañeros, el muy probablemente hubiese respondido diciendo que era una broma y que realmente la misión era para alguien como Natsumi.

Pero después de eventos recientes la posibilidad de que realmente era él quien fue elegido por un ser de otra dimensión ya no se veía tan imposible.

Para confirmar eso se encuentra un pequeño digimon de color negro llamado Yaamon quien hace unos segundos acaba de proclamarse su compañero.

"Compañero?" Pregunta cuidadosamente Naruto quien se queda mirando a su digimon con sorpresa en sus ojos.

Yaamon asiente felizmente "Si, tu eres mi compañero" Dice él mientras continua en los brazos del rubio.

'_Esto tiene que ser verdad,_' Pensó el rubio, ya que su digimon era la prueba definitiva para confirmar que todo lo que Yggdrasill le había dicho a través de su sueño.

Naruto sonríe y decide presentarse ante su digimon.

"Muy bien, mi nombre es Naruto, y soy tu compañero, Yaamon," Dice Naruto.

Yaamon asiente, "Ya lo sé, aun cuando es la primera vez que nos vemos en persona, en el fondo sentí que nos conocíamos desde un principio," Dice felizmente el Digimon de Naruto.

"Tú también lo sentiste?" Pregunta Naruto. El rubio después de observar a Yaamon por primera vez sintió algo especial, como una especie de conexión ente él y el pequeño digimon.

"Si, cuando te vi por primera vez mientras dormías sentí nuestra conexión," Dice felizmente el pequeño digimon oscuro.

En ese momento Naruto recordó lo que Yggdrasill lo había dicho, que tendría que ir al mundo digital para ayudar a los elegidos.

La pregunta era, en qué momento se tendría que ir?

_Beep Beep Beep_

Se escucha un sonido, Naruto busca por la habitación el origen hasta que se da cuenta de que proviene de su bolsillo.

Sacando el Digivice de su bolsillo, Naruto puede observar en la pantalla del aparato una sola cosa.

_00:00_

Es lo que se encuentra en la pantalla del Digivice, Naruto entendió rápidamente lo que significaba.

"Entonces me iré al mundo digital a media noche…" Concluye el rubio.

El resto de la tarde Naruto se la pasa conociendo más acerca de Yaamon y divirtiéndose con él, cuando Naruto se da cuenta ya es hora de cenar, por lo que el rubio procede a decirle a su digimon que por ahora deberá quedarse en la habitación hasta que el regrese.

"De acuerdo, no saldré de aquí," Dice Yaamon, quien se encuentra apoyado en la cama del rubio, por lo que el pequeño digimon entiende seria potencialmente desastroso si la familia de Naruto supiese de su existencia.

"Cuando termine de cenar vendré inmediatamente aquí para preparar lo que voy a llevar," Le dice Naruto a su digimon, para después salir de su habitación en dirección al comedor de la mansión, mientras va caminando se puede apreciar una sonrisa y un aura de felicidad alrededor de Naruto.

Su destino está cambiando para mejor.

**XzXzX**

La familia Namikaze se encuentra cenando, Minato ya había llegado de su trabajo y Kushina ya había preparado la cena después de terminar de entrenar a Natsumi.

Naruto por su parte está pensando en lo que será su viaje hacia el mundo digital, normalmente el rubio se quedaba quieto durante la hora de cenar y no hablaba, mientras que su familia hablaba acerca del día de hoy y de cómo había ido el entrenamiento de Natsumi.

'_Solo tengo que aguantar esto por una noche mas, y luego seré libre para irme al mundo digital_,' Pensaba Naruto mientras comía un poco de ramen.

Sin embargo, inesperadamente para Naruto, su padre decidió hablarle.

"Dime Naruto," empieza a hablar Minato, "Como estuvo tu día?" Pregunta el Yondaime a su hijo.

Con esa pregunta la atención de todos los miembros de la familia se dirigió a Naruto.

"Eh?" Responde Naruto, ya que el rubio esperaba que esta fuese una cena común y corriente, pero por alguna razón su padre decidió preguntarle por cómo había estado su día.

'_Porque tiene que ser justo ahora cuando le preocupa como me ha ido?_' Pensaba Naruto, quien mentalmente intentaba explicarse ese súbito cambio en su padre.

La razón de esa pregunta de parte de Minato fue porque al escuchar ese mismo día de la profecía lo hizo pensar acerca de sus hijos y de lo poco que interactuaba con su hijo, por eso decidió lentamente intentar hablar con él, para que Naruto se abriese mas con la familia, y cuando entre en la academia comenzar su entrenamiento.

Pero quizás la relación con Naruto ya este en un punto de no retorno debido a eventos recientes.

Si Naruto nunca hubiese encontrado acerca de la existencia del mundo digital y su misión de ayudar a los elegidos a salvar ese mundo, probablemente hubiese estado feliz por el hecho de que su padre le este prestando atención y alegremente hubiese empezado a hablar.

Sin embargo el Naruto de ahora ya tiene otras prioridades.

Aun así decide intentar seguir el juego para evitar posibles sospechas.

"Estuvo bien, no paso nada digno de mención" Responde Naruto, mientras tomaba otro bocado de su ramen.

Lamentablemente esa respuesta no fue lo que Minato esperaba, por lo que decidió presionar un poco más para obtener algo más completo.

"Solo eso? Estoy seguro de que algo mas debió haberte pasado," Dice el patriarca del clan Namikaze.

Naruto mentalmente estaba maldiciendo por tener que pasar por esa situación en el peor momento posible, así que decidió elaborar un poco más.

"Después de despertarme decidí salir a recorrer la aldea, después de un tiempo termine en un área de entrenamiento donde decidí tomar un descanso, después pase el tiempo por ahí para finalmente decidir regresar, ya que se estaba asiendo tarde," Dice Naruto.

"Ya veo," Responde Minato.

"Pero no fuiste a la casa de ninguno de tus amigos, Naru-chan?" Pregunto Kushina.

Verán uno de los mayores problemas es que Minato y Kushina no saben casi nada acerca de Naruto.

Ya que ellos enfocan toda la atención en Natsumi, eso les deja con poca información acerca de lo que Naruto hace, por lo que suponen que debe pasar el tiempo con algún amigo, ya que Natsumi es amiga de todos los hijos y futuros herederos de los clanes de Konoha y por lo tanto ellos creen que Naruto también debe tener varios amigos.

La verdad es que Naruto voluntariamente decidió no hacerse amigo de los herederos de los clanes, ya que en el fondo sabe que probablemente esa amistad será falsa y únicamente pretenderán ser sus amigos para poder acercarse todavía más a Natsumi.

"A decir verdad," Comienza a decir Naruto con un tono ligeramente más alegre en su voz, "Hoy hice un nuevo amigo, y debo decir que él es bastante agradable, creo que en el futuro seremos muy unidos," Dice el pequeño rubio.

Naruto estaba hablando de Yaamon, pero decide dejarse para sí mismo la parte de que su amigo es un digimon, ya que si la existencia de tales criaturas llegase a conocerse en el mundo shinobi, los resultados definitivamente no serian buenos.

Eso hace a sus padres sonreír y proceden a continuar comiendo, ya que saben que todo esta bien.

Sin embargo Natsumi está observando a Naruto con una mirada sospechosa.

'_Desde cuando él tiene amigos?_' Pensó la pequeña pelirroja, '_Ya veo… seguro que está mintiendo', _Pensó con una sonrisa, ya que según Natsumi no había manera de que alguien prefiriese ser amigo de su hermano cuando la tienen a ella.

Después de uno rato la cena termino y los miembros de la familia Namikaze decidieron irse a sus habitaciones.

Naruto había subido las escaleras y estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación cuando de repente sintió una mano en su hombro y se volteo para observar quien era, cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sorprenderse y molestarse.

Ya que la persona que estaba ahí era su hermana.

"Que es lo que quieres?" Pregunta Naruto, quien está tratando de esconder la hostilidad que está sintiendo en este momento, ya que eso podría provocar una pelea con Natsumi.

"Quería saber desde cuando tienes amigos, ya que yo sepa tu siempre estás solo," Dice Natsumi.

Con un suspiro Naruto decide responder, "Ya lo dije, lo conocí el día de hoy, al parecer es nuevo en la aldea y nos encontramos por casualidad, terminamos hablando y al final nos hicimos amigos," Dice el rubio, esperando que eso funcione.

Natsumi mira a Naruto por segundo, como si lo estuviese analizando, tratando de descubrir si está mintiendo, finalmente ella decido dejarlo porque al parecer el está diciendo la verdad.

"Muy bien, es verdad lo que dices," Con eso Natsumi se marcha en dirección a su habitación, aunque en su mente ella estaba pensando otras cosas.

'_Cuando descubra quien es el amigo de ese baka me presentare y hare que él sea uno de mis amigos en lugar de que sea amigo de mi estúpido hermano_' Pensaba Natsumi, quien no sabía que era virtualmente imposible lo que ella está planeando, principalmente porque el 'amigo' de Naruto nunca lo abandonaría.

**-Habitación de Naruto-**

"Muy bien es todo…" Dice Naruto quien ha terminado de guardar unas cuantas cosas que podrían ayudarle en su viaje al mundo digital, ya que el rubio no sabe lo que se podría encontrar ahí es mejor ir preparado.

"Realmente crees que necesitaremos todo eso?" Pregunta Yaamon desde la cama de Naruto.

El rubio asiente, "Si, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos ahí, así que quiero ir lo mejor preparado que pueda," Dice Naruto mientras cierra su mochila y mira a su Digivice el cual indica que solo quedan diez minutos para que llegue el tiempo de irse.

"Aun así…" Empieza a hablar Yaamon, cuya expresión facial cambia a una que muestra que está molesto por algo, "Esa hermana tuya realmente tiene una actitud desagradable," Dice el digimon mientras frunce el ceño.

Eso se gana un suspiro proveniente de Naruto quien se sienta en su cama y pone a Yaamon en su regazo mientras comienza a acariciar su cabeza, lo que parece gustarle al pequeño digimon oscuro.

"La actitud de mi hermana se debe principalmente a que ella cree que todo el mundo gira alrededor de ella," Comienza a explicar Naruto, "Ya que ella tiene encerrado al Kyuubi mis padres se encargaron de prestarle toda la atención posible y consentirla, además de comenzar a entrenarla desde temprana edad, no ayuda en nada que las personas de la aldea parezcan pensar que Natsumi es igual a un ser divino y comiencen a elogiarla cuando puedan," En ese instante los ojos de Naruto se enfocan en el cielo nocturno que se puede ver por su ventana, "Incluso Jiraiya y Tsunade parecen tener ojos únicamente para ella…" Finaliza de hablar Naruto.

"Pero, qué hay de ti?" Pregunta el digimon a su compañero, "Hablas como si tu hermana fuese la única que recibe atención," Le pregunta Yaamon a Naruto.

"Eso es porque ella es la que recibe casi toda la atención," Le responde Naruto con un tono triste, "Le he preguntado a mis padres por entrenamiento pero la respuesta es siempre la misma, dicen que Natsumi debe ser entrenada y que yo puedo esperar. La única persona con la que puedo hablar es con Itachi, pero el casi siempre está en misiones.".

"Entonces…" Comienza a hablar Yaamon quien comienza a sentirse triste por su compañero, incluso se pueden ver unas pocas lagrimas tratando de salir de sus ojos, "… porque ella tiene esa actitud contigo?".

"Creo que es porque al consentirla tanto Natsumi desarrollo un lado totalmente desagradable y arrogante que solo me muestra a mi ya que si yo dijese algo probablemente creerían que estoy celoso, y que ella es un 'ángel'," Dice el rubio.

"Descuida," Dice Yaamon quien repentinamente salta del regazo de Naruto hacia la cama y mira al rubio con determinación en sus ojos, "A parir de ahora yo estaré contigo, por lo que nunca volverás a sentirte solo!" Exclama el pequeño digimon oscuro.

Naruto se queda mirando a su digimon por unos segundos, completamente sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar, hasta que una sonrisa apareció en la cara del rubio y procedió a darle un abrazo a su digimon.

"Estoy seguro de que seremos los mejores amigos," Dice felizmente Naruto.

Súbitamente una luz parece formarse desde la nada, Naruto observo que el origen parecía ser su digivice, el cual procedió a sacar de su bolsillo. Los ojos del rubio se abren debido a la sorpresa y antes de que lo supiese la luz se reunió en un solo punto y comenzó a formar una especie de puerta, cuando la luz dejo de aparecer se encontraba una puerta dorada con un extraño diseño y una inscripción que Naruto podía leer.

_-Una vez que cruses esta puerta no habrá vuelta atrás y abras aceptado tu destino, elegido de la Determinación- _

Naruto se quedo mirando a esa puerta mientras pensaba en lo que se encontraba escrito ahí, realmente no habría marcha atrás? Sera capaz de volver una vez que haya cruzado esa puerta? Realmente está dispuesto a arriesgar todo lo que tiene aquí?...

Cuando esa ultima pregunta cruzo por su cabeza, Naruto comenzó a pensar detalladamente en eso. Que era lo que tenía en este mundo? Pensando más en eso el rubio llego a la conclusión de que sería mejor opción ir al Mundo Digital que quedarse en Konoha.

'_En el mejor de los casos los otros elegidos querrán ser mis amigos y juntos salvaremos al Mundo Digital,'_ Se decía a sí mismo el rubio, _'En el peor de los casos al menos tendría otro lugar donde vivir'._

Ya habiéndose decidido, Naruto toma a Yaamon en sus brazos y lo mira directo a los ojos, dándole a entender sus intenciones, la respuesta fue un simple asentimiento de parte del pequeño digimon oscuro.

"Vamos!" Dicen al mismo tiempo el digimon y su compañero quienes cruzan la puerta que los llevara hacia un nuevo mundo lleno de aventuras.

Los engranajes del destino ya comenzaron su movimiento, ya no hay punto de retorno para Naruto quien tomo una decisión y decidió seguirla.

**-Mundo Digital (Bosque)-**

En este momento se puede apreciar la tranquilidad total en uno de los bosques que existen en el Mundo Digital, se puede escuchar a los ríos fluir y al viento pasar entre los árboles, verdaderamente una escena de armonía qu-…

"aaaaaAAAAh!" Se escuchan los gritos de un niño de siete años que está a punto de sufrir una dolorosa caída.

_THUMP!_

"_Itai…_" Dice adoloridamente Naruto después de soportar una caída desde varios metros, pero justo cuando iba a empezar a levantarse el rubio escucha una voz viniendo desde exactamente arriba de el.

"Esa voz…" Se dijo a sí mismo el rubio, "Sera posible que…" Dice mirando para arriba con una expresión que decía, '_Que no sea lo que estoy pensando'_.

Lamentablemente para nuestro héroe era en efecto lo que él estaba pensando, ya que una pequeña figura viene cayendo, y por su trayectoria se puede decir que aterrizara justo sobre Naruto, quien todavía esta tan adolorido por su caída que no puede hacer nada para detener lo que viene.

"_Kuso-¡", _Es lo único que puede decir Naruto, quien cierra sus ojos, aceptando su destino.

_Thump!_

Se escucha el sonido de un cuerpo impactando con otro, ese sonido fue más leve que el que hizo Naruto, al haber caído en el rubio en lugar del suelo.

"_Itai…_" Dice Naruto mientras siente un gran nivel de dolor recorriendo su cuerpo, definitivamente este no es el mejor inicio que uno se esperaría para el inicio de una aventura.

"Ah! Lo siento!" Exclama una voz, Naruto siente que el peso extra que sentía en su cuerpo ya no estaba, lo que significaba que su digimon se había bajado de su cuerpo.

"Yaamon, deberías ser un poco más cuidadoso a la hora de-" Naruto comenzó a hablar, pero no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que al ver a su digimon la sorpresa fue tal que el rubio ya no pudo continuar hablando.

"Yaamon, eres tú?" Pregunta cuidadosamente Naruto, quien lentamente retrocede unos cuantos pasos.

"Claro que soy yo Naruto, porque lo preguntas?" Pregunta el digimon de Naruto, confundido por la repentina pregunta.

"T-tu cuerpo…" Dice Naruto.

"Eh?" Es lo único que puede decir el digimon antes de notar que su cuerpo ha cambiado.

En lugar de ser el pequeño digimon que fácilmente podía ser cargado en los brazos de Naruto, estando en frente de nuestro rubio favorito se encuentra un digimon de mayor tamaño, el cual puede pararse en sus dos patas.

Ese digimon es de un color morado con un pañuelo rojo en su cuello y unos guantes en sus manos, su apariencia se asemeja a la de un pequeño diablillo.

Yaamon se ha convertido en Impmon.

"E-esto es…" Comienza a hablar el digimon, su tono al inicio es uno de sorpresa absoluta, pero gradualmente ese mismo tono y la expresión de su cara cambian a una de felicidad y emoción "Evolución!" Exclama felizmente Impmon.

"_Shinka?_" repite un confundido Naruto, quien no está familiarizado con ese término.

La respuesta que obtiene el rubio es a su digimon acercándose a él y empezando a explicar emocionadamente "La evolución es el proceso por el que los digimon crecemos y nos hacemos más fuertes, con esto soy más fuerte que en mi forma anterior y podre protegerte mejor, Naruto" Dice Impmon con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo…" Dice Naruto mientras observa a su digimon, definitivamente se ve más fuerte e incluso el rubio puede sentir que Impmon irradia mucho más poder que el de su forma anterior.

"Yaamon debemos ir-" Empieza a hablar Naruto, sin embargo es interrumpido antes de que pudiese terminar la sentencia.

"Mi nombre ya no es Yaamon, ahora soy Impmon," Dice el digimon oscuro, "Cuando los digimon evolucionamos nuestro nombre cambia," Explica Impmon a Naruto.

El rubio asiente.

"Entonces, Impmon según lo que dijo Yggdrasill, tenemos que encontrar a una persona que se llame Gennai, y el podrá explicarnos toda la situación," Con eso Naruto e Impmon se ponen a caminar hacia el sur por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que al digimon oscuro le vino una idea a la cabeza.

"Naruto," Comienza a hablar Impmon mientras él y su compañero continúan caminando, "Actualmente sabes a donde debemos dirigirnos?" Pregunta el digimon, aun así ambos no dejan de caminar.

"No tengo ni la más mínima idea de adonde debemos ir," Responde seriamente Naruto, incluso aun de haber confesado eso los dos no dejan de caminar por unos cinco minutos.

Decidiendo detenerse a descansar por unos momentos Naruto e Impmon se sientan en una roca que estaba cerca de un pequeño rio.

"Ahhh…" Suspiran ambos, Naruto e Impmon, quienes hubiesen deseado alguna pista para llegar a Gennai, ya que ir a ciegas no les ayudara.

En ese instante el digivice de Naruto da un leve brillo, lo que causa que nuestro héroe lo tome y observe en la pantalla algo que llama su atención.

Ya que se puede ver una especie de mapa, con dos puntos blancos, los cuales Naruto asume que son él y su digimon y un gran punto amarillo, el cual con toda seguridad debería ser la localización de Gennai.

"_Yosh, Ikuze!_" Dice Naruto, el junto a Impmon continúan yendo en dirección al sur, dirección donde se encontraba Gennai.

**XzXzX**

Después de un total de dos horas de caminar Naruto e Impmon finalmente llegan al lugar donde supuestamente se encuentra Gennai.

Pero en lugar de una casa o algo por el estilo nuestros héroes se encuentran frente a un lago.

"Realmente será este lugar?" Pregunta Impmon mirando curiosamente al lago, por si había una entrada escondida o algo por el estilo.

"Según el digivice, si" Responde el rubio con un leve suspiro, ya que si no es el lugar significa que camino dos horas por nada.

Sin embargo antes de que Naruto e Impmon pudiesen decidir qué hacer se puede escuchar el sonido de unas pisadas.

Eso causa que Naruto e Impmon se pongan alerta y centren su atención al área de donde vienen las pisadas y se sorprenden al ver al causante.

Ya que frente a ellos se encuentra un digimon que se asemeja a una araña.

Impmon inmediatamente se posiciona en frente de Naruto, no queriendo exponer a su comparo a ese digimon desconocido, que se veía bastante hostil.

"Quien eres tú?" Pregunta seriamente Impmon, ya que su instinto le decía que mantuviese su guardia en alto.

El digimon araña simplemente se queda mirando a Impmon y a Naruto, casi como si los estuviese analizando profundamente, finalmente decide responder a las preguntas, "Mi nombre es Dokugumon…" Dice el digimon araña.

"Que es lo que quieres?" Pregunta Naruto.

"No es nada personal… pero mis maestros me ordenaron eliminar al noveno elegido antes de que pudiese contactarse con los demás…" Responde Dokugumon mientras enfoca su mirada en Naruto, lo que causa que el rubio retroceda unos cuantos pasos involuntariamente, ya que en toda su vida Naruto nunca ha tenido una intención hostil tan clara dirigida hacia él, por primera en sus siete años de vida el rubio siente que significa que alguien realmente quiera hacerle daño.

"No permitiré que le hagas nada a mi compañero!" Exclama Impmon, quien después de escuchar a Dokugumon aclarar sus intenciones ha decidido pelear con todas sus fuerzas para defender a Naruto.

"Entonces tu también morirás!" Con eso Dokugumon se lanza hacia sus objetivos.

Impmon inmediatamente prepara una de sus técnicas.

"_**Noche de Fuego!**_" Dice Impmon, quien inmediatamente lanza varias bolas de fuego desde su mano en dirección a Dokugumon.

Las bolas de fuego golpean al digimon araña en su cara…

Lo cual no parece tener efecto alguno, ya que Dokugumon continúa avanzando como si lo que acabase de recibir fueran las picaduras de un mosquito.

Llegando a avanzar hasta quedar en frente de Impmon, dándole al pequeño digimon oscuro un golpe con una de sus 'patas', lo cual lo mando a volar.

"Impmon!" Grita Naruto, quien inmediatamente trata de llegar al lado de su digimon.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiese dar cinco pasos, Dokugumon ya se encontraba en frente suyo.

"Toma esto!" Es lo que dice Dokugumon, quien impacta a Naruto con su cuerpo, lo que manda al rubio a volar hasta llegar al lado de Impmon.

"_Ghh…ghhh…_" Era el único sonido que salía de la boca de Naruto, ya que el dolor era tan grande que el rubio no podía formar ninguna palabra.

"N-naru-to…" Dice Impmon a pesar del dolor, el digimon logra arrastrarse hasta llegar al lado de su compañero.

"Debo decir que nunca espere que fuese tan fácil…" Comienza a hablar Dokugumon mientras lentamente se acerca hacia los caídos digimon y compañero, "Que pasa? Porque no haces evolucionar a tu digimon? Porque no usas el poder de tu emblema?" Son la preguntas que hace el digimon araña.

Cuando llega a donde esta Naruto, Dokugumon lo agarra por el cuello y lo mira a los ojos, "Incluso si no has activado el poder de tu emblema deberías ser capaz de evolucionar a tu digimon a la etapa de Adulto, con eso tendrías una oportunidad de vencerme," Dice Dokugumon.

"Ni-vel- adul-to?" Logra decir Naruto, a pesar de que su cuello este siendo agarrado por el digimon maligno.

Esas palabras parecen tomar por sorpresa a Dokugumon, quien se queda mirando a Naruto como si hubiese visto algo que no podría creer, hasta que comienza a reírse, "Hahahaha!" Ríe maliciosamente Dokugumon, "Ya lo entiendo! La razón por la que me mandaron únicamente a mí, a pesar de que un noveno elegido sería un gran problema para nuestros planes…" Comienza a hablar mientras su agarre del cuello de Naruto parece estar perdiendo fuerza, "…Es porque eres solo un novato!" Con esas palabras Naruto es lanzado nuevamente, esta vez fueron unos cuantos metros.

'_Este es el fin? Realmente voy a morir? No puede ser… Finalmente tengo un amigo… se suponía que tendríamos aventuras y que conoceríamos a los demás elegidos para salvar al mundo…_' Eran los pensamientos que ocupaban la cabeza de Naruto, quien todavía estaba consciente, pero bastante adolorido.

"No te sientas triste por no poder hacer nada contra mí," Se escucha la voz de Dokugumon, "Después de todo este debe ser tu primer día en el Mundo Digital, y debo admitir que si hubieses conocido a los demás elegidos probablemente te hubieses vuelto una verdadera molestia para mis maestros, ya que el hecho de que no te hallas desmayado con todo el daño que te he causado significa que debes ser una persona con una _determinación_ realmente fuerte, " Con eso comienza a preparar un ataque en dirección a Naruto.

"Pero aun así debo eliminarte, los elegidos pueden hacer evolucionar a sus digimons si se encuentran en peligro," Lo dice mientras de una mirada rápida a donde se encuentra Impmon, quien lentamente y con problemas logra levantarse, "Si continuase _jugando_ contigo, tu compañero probablemente evolucionaria y no planeo darte esa oportunidad, por lo que rápidamente te eliminare ahora mismo, antes de que te conviertas en una amenaza para los planes que mis maestros tienen para este mundo" Con eso decide lanzar un ataque que si llegase a conectar… definitivamente acabaría con la vida de Naruto.

"_**Veneno de Agijo-¡**_" Comienza a decir el nombre de su ataque mientras energía venenosa comenzaba a cargarse en sus colmillos.

Pero no pudo terminar, ya que fue interrumpido por un ataque.

"_**Invocacion!**_" Una bola de fuego y hielo impacta contra la cara Dokugumon antes de que pudiese finalizar su ataque, causando una pequeña explosión.

"Jejeje…" Dice un cansado Impmon, ya que usar ese ataque en su estado actual toma un montón de energía, "Que te pareció? No permitiré que lastimes a Naruto!" Exclama con determinación Impmon.

"No fue un mal ataque…" Dice Dokugumon, quien se ve exactamente igual que antes de recibir el ataque de Impmon, "Pero le falto Poder!".

Con eso Impmon es mandado a volar, cortesía de un cabezazo de Dokugumon.

"Cambio de planes," Dice Dokugumon mientras se acerca ahora al caído Impmon, "Mejor te eliminare a ti primero, ya que si tú no estás ahí no correré el riesgo de que puedas evolucionar cuando ataque a tu compañero," Ahora Dokugumon está determinado a acabar con Impmon…

_Crahs! Chrash!_

Se escucha el sonido de unos pequeños objetos impactar, el causante? Naruto, quien tiene unas piedrecitas en sus manos y se las está lanzando a Dokugumon.

Pero no es como si le causase algún daño al digimon araña.

"Suficiente! Esto no me está llevando a ningún lado! Si es así entonces los eliminare a ustedes dos al mismo tiempo! " Dice una ahora enojado Dokugumon, está comenzando a perder su paciencia, ya que esos dos se la pasan resistiendo.

"_**Polución Letal!**_" Exclama Dokugumon, inmediatamente una telaraña se dispara desde su abdomen, atrapando juntos a Naruto y a Impmon.

"Nos atrapo…" Dice Naruto con tristeza en su voz, ya que para este punto el rubio sabe lo que va a venir.

"Lo siento, Naruto, si hubiese sido más fuerte…" Comienza a hablar Impmon, pero es interrumpido por su compañero antes de que pudiese finalizar.

"No es tu culpa Impmon… es la mía," Dice Naruto, sorprendiendo a Impmon, "El dijo que los elegidos pueden hacer evolucionar a sus digimon, por lo que es mi falta de experiencia lo que nos puso en esta situación…" Entonces Naruto mira a los ojos de su compañero, "Perdóname por ser un compañero tan inútil!" Con esas últimas palabras lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del rubio.

"Si ya terminaron de decir sus últimas palabras, entonces llego el momento de terminar," Energía vuelve a reunirse en su boca.

"_**Veneno de Aguijón!**_" Una poderosa ráfaga de veneno se dirige hacia nuestros héroes, quienes solo pueden mirar cómo se acerca.

Para Naruto el tiempo comenzó a realentisarse, y recuerdos de su vida comenzaron a fluir por su cabeza.

Recuerdos de sus días en Konoha… Recuerdos de cómo su hermana era siempre preferida por todos… Recuerdos de cuando Natsumi le mostro su lado desagradable… Recuerdos de cómo Itachi era la única persona con la que se levaba bien…

Entonces recordó cuando había conocido a Yggdrasill, cuando aprendió que el destino tenía algo mas para el…

Eso fue suficiente para darle a Naruto la determinación para no rendirse.

'_Todavía no! No permitiré que se termine aquí_!' Pensó determinadamente Naruto.

Súbitamente su Digivice comenzó a brillar, la luz era bastante brillante e incluso parecía protegerlos del ataque de Dokugumon.

"Esa luz!? Imposible!? Como puede haberse activado en este momento!?" Dice Dokugumon.

"Esto es…" Dice Impmon quien se da cuenta de que su cuerpo está comenzando a brillar.

(Digimon OST: Brave Heart)

**Impmon, Shinka…!**

**Devimon!**

Cuando la luz dejo de brillar Naruto se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba atrapado en la red de Dokugumon, y que se encontraba volando.

"Que paso?" Se pregunta el rubio a sí mismo.

"Naruto, lo lograste, pude evolucionar," Se escucha una voz cercana Naruto decide mirar a sus alrededores y se da cuenta de que se encuentra en los brazos de otros digimon.

Ese es un digimon negro con alas y cuernos que se asemeja a un demonio.

Y por alguna razón, Naruto no se sentía intimidado, más bien lo contrario, el rubio se sentía seguro con la presencia de ese digimon.

"Tú eres?" Pregunta Naruto, pero en el fondo el ya sabe quién es ese digimon.

"Yo soy Devimon, la forma evolucionada de Impmon," Dice Devimon con una sonrisa, Naruto ahora puede sentir un gran poder irradiando de su digimon.

Dokugumon por otra parte… No estaba nada feliz esa evolución.

"Maldición! Porque tuvo que ocurrir en este momento!" Dice un frustrado Dokugumon quien estaba tratando de prevenir este momento.

"Naruto, Sujétate fuerte," Dice Devimon, su compañero simplemente obedece y se agarra del brazo de su digimon.

"No te confíes, todavía puedo vencerte!" Una vez más Dokugumon comienza a preparar su ataque.

"_**Veneno de Aguijón!**_" La ráfaga venenosa va en dirección al cielo, en donde están nuestros héroes.

Sin embargo parece que Devimon no esquivara el ataque.

"_**Viento Endemoniado!**_" En lugar de esquivar, Devimon decide contrarrestar el movimiento con una de sus técnicas. __

Usando sus alas Devimon creó una ráfaga de viento oscuro que impacto directamente con la ráfaga de veneno de Dokugumon.

Ambas técnicas dan lo mejor para superar a la otra, pero termina siendo la de Devimon la que termina ganando el encuentro en un total de diez segundos.

"_Gahhhh!_" Es lo que sale de la boca de Dokugumon, quien recibe ese ataque de lleno y es mandado a volar unos metros.

Naruto da una pequeña sonrisa a eso, porque ahora es Dokugumon quien está a la merced de ellos.

"C-omo p-ue-de ser tan po-dero-so?" So pregunto a si mismo Dokugumon, quien logro decir eso a pesar del dolor.

"Entonces ya es hora de terminar esto," Dice Devimon, quien prepara un ataque para eliminar a Dokugumon.

"_**Garra Mortal!**_" Exclama Devimon.

Usando su garra Devimon logra darle de lleno a Dokugumon en el pecho, al punto en el que logro atravesarlo, lo que causa que el digimon araña comienza a desintegrarse en pequeñas partículas.

"Se termino," Dice simplemente Devimon.

Sin embargo parecía que Dokugumon tenía unas últimas palabras que decir antes de desaparecer.

"No creas que se terminara conmigo… aunque hallas podido derrotarme no durarías ni un minuto contra uno de mis maestros… solo estas logrando retrasar lo inevitable…".

Con eso Dokugumon se desintegro en partículas digitales.

"Lo logramos," Dice Naruto con una sonrisa.

Devimon gentilmente baja a Naruto y lo deja en el suelo, inmediatamente comienza a brillar, después de unos segundos vuelve a su etapa de Impmon.

"Así que ese es el verdadero poder de la evolución," Se dice a si mismo Naruto, sorprendido de cómo el poder de su digimon pudo aumentar hasta el punto de dar vuelta la situación.

"Lo… Logramos… Naruto, pude protegerte…" Dice Impmon con cansancio en su voz, antes de completamente colapsar en el piso.

"Impmon!" Dice Naruto, quien inmediatamente va a ayudar a su compañero, preocupado de que le haya pasado algo, sin embargo su preocupación desaparece al darse cuenta de que la razón del colapso de su digimon es cansancio.

"Lo hiciste muy bien, _Aibou_ (Compañero)," Dice un sonriente Naruto, quien súbitamente también comienza a sentirse cansado, no pasa mucho para que se quedase dormido.

Lo último que puede ver antes de dormirse totalmetne es a una figura que parece ser humana acercándose a él.

**-Lugar Desconocido-**

Se pueden apreciar a cuatro figuras en un lugar ensombrecido, aun así se puede decir con toda seguridad que no son humanos.

"Parece que un noveno elegido ha aparecido," Dice una gran figura que tiene la apariencia de una serpiente marina.

"Y si los otro ocho no fuesen suficiente problema!" Dice la más pequeña de los cuatro.

"Esto realmente es inesperado…" Dice una figura que parece tener dos grandes cañones en su espalda.

"MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon," Dice la cuarta figura, refiriéndose a ellos por sus nombres.

"Piedmon, que haremos? Un noveno elegido no se encontraba en nuestros planes," Dice MetalSeadramon.

Sin embargo Piedmon no pierde su calma, es más parece estar más feliz.

"No se preocupen, ya tengo la solución a nuestros problemas," Comienza a hablar Piedmon, "Además si los elegidos obtienen una ventaja, entonces porque nosotros no?" Esas palabras confunden a los demás Dark Masters.

"Que quieres decir?" Pregunta Machinedramon,

"Si los elegidos tienen un miembro más… entonces nosotros también deberíamos tener uno!" Exclama Piedmon, sorprendiendo a los demás Dark Masters.

"Un quinto miembro!?" Exclaman los otros tres al mismo tiempo.

"Así es, el ya se encuentra aquí," Con eso Piedmon centra su mirada en una puerta, "Puedes entrar,".

Al abrirse la puerta los MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon y Machinedramon, dan un suspiro de sorpresa, claramente no se esperaban que _ese digimon _fuese el quinto Dark Master.

"Con esto los elegidos y sus digimons estarán acabados!" Dice felizmente Piedmon, quien además sabe de otra razón por la que ellos tienen la ventaja en contra de los elegidos.

'_Además dudo que ellos acepten fácilmente al compañero de Devimon…' _ Pensó con malicia Piedmon.

Que le aguardara a Naruto e Impmon?

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Bueno, se que ha pasado un tiempo, pero como habrán visto ahora mismo mi Naruto de Sagitario es mi prioridad principal.

Además de que estoy ocupado, ya que empecé a ver Dekaranger…

Pero bueno, Díganme quien creen que será el quinto Dark Master.

El Próximo cap tendrá el Op.

Jaa Nee!


	4. Capitulo 03: Evolución Humana y El Quint

**Capitulo 03: Evolución Humana y El Quinto Dark Master.**

**-? (Lugar Desconocido)-**

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en un gran campo de flores, ese lugar es la definición de pacifico, con un verde bosque rodeándolo, con pájaros en las ramas de los arboles, con un pequeño lago de agua cristalina en el centro, y con un cielo azul, que está libre de cualquier tipo de contaminación.

Un lugar como ese ciertamente es difícil de encontrar.

Pero en esa pacifica escena, podemos notar algo que sobresale.

Ya que en el medio de ese campo se encuentra nada más ni nada menos que Naruto Namikaze, quien luce realmente desorientado.

"Dónde estoy?" Se pregunta a sí mismo el rubio, mientras mira a sus alrededores.

"Que es este lugar?" Se pregunta nuevamente Naruto, quien decide caminar por el lugar, esperando encontrar alguna pista de su paradero.

Entonces, mirando más detenidamente, Naruto puede visualizar algo unos cuantos metros más adelante, lo que llamo más la atención del rubio fue que lo que se encontraba ahí parecía tener forma humana!

Naruto se apresuro a llega donde esa figura, y cuando lo hiso no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Ya que justo ahí se encontraba sentado un hombre de alrededor de quince años, con largo cabello blanco que le llegaba hasta su cintura, ese hombre vestía un elegante esmoquin de color blanco también.

Además, esa misteriosa persona está tomando una tasa de Te, mientras tiene una rebanada de pastel en la mesa.

'_Quien es este sujeto?_' Pensaba Naruto mientras observaba a ese hombre comer un poco del pastel con un tenedor, ya que por alguna razón el instinto del rubio le estaba gritando que se mantuviese alerta, ya que ese hombre no era una persona común y corriente.

"Cuanto tiempo planeas quedarte mirando?" Pregunta el hombre, quien a pesar de decir eso no se molesta en mirar a Naruto y simplemente toma un sorbo de Te, como si nada.

Naruto se sorprende u retrocede unos cuantos pasos.

"L-lo siento," Dice cuidadosamente Naruto, quien todavía está un poco alerta por si esa persona de cabello blanco intentase hacer algo.

Esa misteriosa persona simplemente asiente, aceptando la disculpa de Naruto.

"Muy bien, entonces…" Comienza a hablar el hombre de largo cabello blanco con un tono serio. Un tono tan serio que pone a nervioso a Naruto, quien se pregunta qué es lo que hará esa persona, "Quieres un poco de Te?" Pregunta el misterioso hombre de cabello blanco con una sonrisa.

Naruto se queda mirando a ese hombre por unos segundos, antes de reaccionar como la mayoría de lo gente lo haría…

… Cayéndose al suelo estilo Anime.

Rápidamente el rubio se levanta del suelo y procede a contestarle a ese hombre que acababa de matar el ambiente dramático en el que se encontraban, "No! No quiero Te!" Contesto Naruto , rechazando el ofrecimiento, para después continuar, "Y más importante que eso, Quien eres tú! Donde Estamos! Que es este lugar!" Exclamaba el rubio.

La razón de tal reacción por parte del rubio es que ese misterioso hombre se encuentra actuando como si nada, sumado al hecho de que sus memorias están un poco borrosas, ya que lo último que Naruto recuerda es haber cruzado la puerta que lleva hacia el Mundo Digital.

El hombre simplemente decide responder "Naruto-kun, realmente no me recuerdas?" Pregunta el hombre con un falso tono, tratando de sonar como si estuviese herido.

Pero cualquiera hubiese visto fácilmente a través de ese acto, y lo único que hiso fue aumentar la irritación que Naruto sentía en ese momento.

Sabiendo que perder los nervios en esta situación resultaría contra productivo, Naruto intenta calmarse.

"Estoy seguro de que jamás te había visto en vida," Dice Naruto, ya que el fácilmente recordaría a una persona de esas características, "Entonces, como es que me conoces?" Pregunta el rubio.

El hombre de cabello blanco simplemente le da una sonrisa a Naruto. Una sonrisa que por algina razón le da escalofríos al rubio.

"Eh? Pero realmente pensé que recordarías a quien te entrego a tu Digimon y te dio la misión de ayudar a salvar este mundo…" Dice como si nada el hombre de cabello blanco, quien al parecer esta disfrutando de la cara de sorpresa que tiene Naruto en estos momentos.

Ya que únicamente le toma unos pocos segundos al rubio para figurarse quien es exactamente esa persona.

"N-no puede ser…" Dice lentamente Naruto, "Yggdrasill?" Pregunta el rubio, quien ya sabe la respuesta, pero necesita una confirmación.

"Correcto!" Dice el ahora confirmado Yggdrasill con una sonrisa mientras abre sus ojos, los cuales sorprendentemente eran de color dorado.

Habiéndose recuperado de su sorpresa inicial, Naruto decide hacerle una pregunta a Yggdsrasill.

"Yggdrasill," Comienza a hablar el rubio, "Eres un humano?" Pregunta Naruto.

La razón por la que Naruto está preguntando eso es porque la primera vez que conoció a Yggdrasill fue a través de un sueño, en el que únicamente había escuchado la voz del misterioso ser, el cual le había dicho que tenía que ayudar a los elegidos.

Y aun así Naruto sentía que Yggdrasill era un ser con mucho poder, únicamente con su voz fue suficiente prueba para confirmar eso.

Por lo que la apariencia actual de Yggdrasill es algo diferente de lo que el rubio se había imaginado, ya que él esperaba algo que no se pareciese a un humano.

Sintiendo la confusión de Naruto acerca de el, el Dios del Mundo Digital decide aclarar sus dudas, "Para responder a tu pregunta. No, no soy un humano," Le responde Yggdrasill a Naruto mientras toma otra sorbo de Te, "Únicamente tome esta forma porque pensé que me sería más fácil comunicarme contigo si yo también parecía humano, ya que mi verdadera forma es un tanto 'grande' y hubiese hecho esta conversación mas difícil," Explica Yggdrasill.

Naruto asiente.

"Entonces por que escogiste esa forma en especial?" Pregunta el elegido de la Determinación, ya que el está un tanto curioso por la forma humana de Yggdrasill, ya que nunca había visto en su vida a un hombre con un cabello blanco tan largo, además incluso Naruto, siendo un chico, tiene que admitir que la forma humana de Yggdrasill es atractiva.

"Bueno, por nada en particular, únicamente tome esta forma porque es la imagen de un humano que conocí en el pasado, el cual realmente logro impresionarme," Dice Yggdrasill, recordando a ese humano de largo cabello blanco que había conocido hace mucho tiempo.

Pero en ese instante una idea paso por la mente del Dios del Mundo Digital, una idea que lo hiso sonreír involuntariamente.

Naruto inmediatamente sintió escalofríos al ver esa sonrisa, ya que mando a sus sentidos de auto-preservación a alerta, aunque el rubio sabía que Yggdrasill no lo lastimaría, no había nada de malo en ser un poco más precavido.

"Aunque si esta forma te resulta incomoda, puedo tomar otra…" Comienza a hablar Yggdrasill, quien parece comenzar a reunir la energía de sus alrededores.

"Que quieres deci-?" Trata de responder Naruto, pero antes de que pudiese terminar, el es cegado por una luz.

_Shing!_

"Hgkhh!" Es el sonido que hace Naruto, antes de cubrir sus ojos, debido a que la luz provocada por Yggdrasill es realmente brillante.

Cuando la luz desapareció y Naruto pudo recobrar su vista, el estaba un poco enojado por esa acción tan repentina y estaba a punto de decírselo a Yggdrasill.

"Que es lo que tratas de hace-!" Iba a decir Naruto, sin embargo el rubio no pudo terminar sus palabras, ya que cuando sus ojos llegaron a mirar a Yggdrasill, el elegido de la Determinación se había quedado sin palabras.

Ya que Yggdrasill había cambiado su forma…

… A la de una hermosa mujer.

Frente a Naruto, sentada en el mismo lugar que antes, ya no se encontraba el hombre de largo cabello blanco, sino una mujer de corto cabello blanco que le llegaba hasta el cuello, ella bestia un largo vestido, que también era de color blanco, esa mujer además tenia una hermosa piel blanca, como si los rayos del sol apenas la hubiesen tocado, eso sin contar que ella tiene unos pechos de copa-C.

Solo le tomo unos tres segundos al cerebro de Naruto para procesar el súbito cambio, pero cuando lo hiso, el rubio reacciono de la manera esperada.

"Ghaaa! Que fue lo que hiciste!?" Pregunta Naruto, quien trata de cubrirse sus ojos con sus manos, ya que incluso a sus siete años el rubio tiene que admitir que esa mujer es realmente hermosa.

Sin embargo el hecho de que hace unos segundos era un hombre fue lo que lo perturbaba más.

"Bueno, pensé que esta forma te agradaría mas," Dice la ahora femenina Yggdrasill, mirando felizmente la reacción de Naruto con sus ojos dorados.

"Prefiero tu forma anterior!" Protesta Naruto, "Por favor regresa a tu forma anterior!" Exclama el rubio.

Súbitamente Yggdrasill pone un falsa expresión de dolor y comienza a llorar falsamente "*Snif* *Snif*, pero pensé que esta forma te gustaría más," Dice Yggdrasill.

Naruto solo se queda mirando, dándole una mirada de 'Solo un imbécil caería por ese truco'.

"_Mou, _no eres nada divertido…," Dice Yggdrasill en un tono ligeramente infantil, habiendo recuperado su compostura, "Na-ru-to- kun…" Dice seductivamente el dios/diosa? Del Mundo Digital.

"Yggdrasill!" Es la única respuesta que obtiene de Naruto.

Eso se gana un suspiro de dicho Dios, "Esta bien, entiendo lo que quieres," Dice Yggdrasill.

Un segundo más tarde la misma luz de la primera transformación comienza a brillar, y en lugar de la versión femenina, la versión masculina se encuentra ahí.

"Contento?" pregunta el ahora masculino Dios del Mundo Digital.

Naruto al ver que Yggdrasill finalmente había se había transformado a su forma masculina, dio un suspiro de alivio.

"Si," Responde el rubio.

"Entonces," Comienza a hablar Yggdrasill, "Aparte de por qué tomo forma humana, hay algo más que quieras saber?".

Naruto se pone a pensar por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente dice la pregunta que él ha querido preguntar desde hace un tiempo.

"Yggdrasill, porque fui atacado?" Pregunta finalmente el Elegido de la Determinación, quien esta curioso acerca del ataque de Dokugumon, ya que el menciono a unos 'Maestros', los cuales querían evitar que él se contactase con el resto de los Elegidos.

Yggdrasill asiente ante esa pregunta, entendiendo el porqué.

"Si realmente lo quieres saber," Comienza a hablar la forma humana del Dios del Mundo Digital, "Es porque ellos temen que te contactes con los otros ocho Elegidos, los cuales para este punto deberían haber regresado,".

Naruto asiente, entonces decide hacer otra pregunta.

"Dijiste que ellos querían evitar que yo me pusiese en contacto con el resto, lo que significa…" Las próximas palabras el rubio las dice con esperanza en su voz y brillo en sus ojos, "Eso quiere decir que soy especial y estoy destinado a salvar el mundo? Que si me uniese al resto de ellos la situación se volvería a nuestro favor y mi presencia significaría nuestra victoria?" Pregunta con emoción el rubio, ya que pareciese que esta situación es obra del destino!

Es como si Naruto fuese el elegido de una profecía…

Sin embargo Yggdrasill hace algo que Naruto no se esperaba.

El se comenzó a reír.

"Shahahaha!" Se ríe Yggdrasill, como si le hubiesen contado una broma muy buena, "Tu!? Destinado a salvar el mundo!? Que tu presencia cambiara las cosas!? " Para este punto Yggdrasill se cae al suelo, todavía riéndose y con unas pocas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Naruto tiene un leve sonrojo en su cara, probablemente por la vergüenza que él siente en este instante, ya que él nunca se espero tal respuesta.

"De que te ríes!?" Exclama Naruto, quien tiene un leve rastro de lágrimas comenzando a aparecer en sus ojos.

Pasan unos segundos y finalmente el Dios del Mundo Digital se calma después de haberse reído de Naruto.

Yggdrasill únicamente se levanta y vuelve a sentarse, pero aun así tiene una sonrisa en su cara.

"Lo siento," Dice Yggdrasill, "Es que me pareció muy divertido lo que dijiste,".

Naruto retrocede un paso ante esas palabras, ya que él se dio cuenta de lo que significaba.

"Eso quiere decir que yo…" Comienza a hablar Naruto, pero él no se atreve a terminar.

Viendo el estado en el que está el rubio, Yggdrasill decide terminar lo que Naruto iba a decir.

"Así es, tu presencia no es requerida para que los Elegidos logren la victoria, ya que ellos no son incompetentes, estoy seguro de que aun sin ti ellos todavía derrotaran a sus enemigos," Finaliza de hablar el Dios del Mundo Digital.

Al escuchar esas palabras las piernas de Naruto le fallan, y el termina sentado en el suelo.

"Entonces… " Dice en un leve susurro el rubio, "… Porque me convocaste a este mundo?".

El Dios del Mundo Digital sonríe ante esa pregunta.

"Porque pensé que así sería mucho más divertido," Responde Yggdrasill.

Esa respuesta causa que Naruto le lance una mirada a Yggdrasill, ya que lo que Yggdrasill está diciendo es básicamente que el hiso que el rubio pensase que era especial y que tenía un destino que cumplir, pero en realidad era todo para entretener a alguien.

"Quieres decir que estoy aquí para entretenerte!?" Exclama finalmente el rubio, en su voz se puede escuchar la frustración que ha acumulado hasta este punto, ya que en su primer día el junto con Impmon casi fueron asesinados por Dokugumon, pero el acepto eso como parte de tener que salvar el mundo.

Ya que eso demostraba que él era importante, que él no había nacido para ser la sombra de su hermana.

Y una vez más, Yggdrasill le da otra respuesta al rubio.

"No exactamente," Responde el Dios del Mundo Digital, haciendo que Naruto lo mire curiosamente, "La razón por la que te traje aquí es porque encontré que tu tenias un potencial diferente al del resto de los Elegidos, yo quería ver que tan lejos puedes llegar y si podías cumplir mis expectativas," Finaliza de hablar Yggdrasill.

No entiendo lo que Yggdrasill quiere decir, Naruto decide hacerlo directamente.

"Por favor, podrías explicarme que es lo que quieres que haga?" Pregunta el rubio.

Yggdrasill asiente, ya que sería mejor explicarle a Naruto que es lo que espera de su presencia.

"Muy bien, te lo explicare todo," Comienza a hablar Yggdrasill, pero su mirada se vuelve seria por un instante, "Sin embargo no quiero ninguna interrupción hasta que termine," Esas palabras también cargan con seriedad.

El rubio asiente, sabiendo que no es una buena idea hacer enojar a un ser capaz de ver otros mundos.

En ese momento es cuando Yggdrasill comienza con su explicación.

"La principal razón por la que te traje a este mundo es porque quería ver que tan lejos llegaría alguien de las Naciones Elementales en este Mundo, ya que tú tienes algo que los ocho Elegidos no tienen, eso es… " Con esa pequeña pausa la expectación de Naruto creció mas y mas, "…Una Red de Chakra," Dice finalmente el Dios del Mundo Digital.

Naruto prometió no interrumpir, así que únicamente le lanza una mirada a Yggdrasill, una mirada que parece estar diciendo _'Especifica por favor'_

"Al haber nacido en otro mundo tu eres un humano diferente a ellos," Comienza a explicar Yggdrasill, "Similar a nivel físico, pero la gente de tu mundo tiene una Red de Chakra, un rasgo único de las Naciones Elementales, por lo que tú eres una persona perfecta para ayudarme en un pequeño experimento," Finaliza de hablar Yggdrasill.

El rubio se queda mirando a Yggdrasill, hasta que decide hacer una pregunta, figurándose que Yggdrasill termino con su explicación.

"Qué tipo de experimento?" Pregunta Naruto, quien se siente un poco mejor, ya que él tiene un propósito, no el que él hubiese esperado, pero aun así un propósito.

"Naruto-kun, quiero comprobar si es posible para un humano trascender y convertirse en algo más que un 'simple ser humano'," Entonces Yggdrasill apunta su dedo al rubio, "Y como tu demostraste tener suficiente potencial para llamar mi atención en un mundo con baja tecnología, decidí que tu serias mi sujeto de prueba,".

"Pero…" Comienza a hablar el rubio, quien también está bastante sorprendido por el verdadero motivo de Yggdrasill, "Como quieres que haga eso?" Pregunta Naruto, ya que él no se ha sentido nada diferente en su estancia en el Mundo Digital.

Yggdrasill únicamente le da una sonrisa a Naruto.

"Es por eso que nos encontramos en este lugar," Dice Yggdrasill, señalando al campo de flores, "Ahora mismo tu cuerpo esta inconsciente y yo me tome la libertad de traer tu mente a este lugar,".

Sin embargo, Naruto se da cuenta de un pequeño detalles al escuchar esas palabras.

"Un momento, yo únicamente fui capaz de llegar aquí porque mi cuerpo esta inconsciente, lo que significa que…" Dice Naruto, pero él no se atreve a terminar.

Por lo que Yggdrasill decide terminar por él.

"Significa que era necesario que te quedases inconsciente," Dice Yggdrasill, "Esa era la única forma en la que tu y yo podríamos estar aquí, no hubiese funcionado de otra manera," Finaliza de hablar el Dios del Mundo Digital.

"Entonces si yo no hubiese terminado perdiendo la conciencia después de la batalla con Dokugumon…" Murmura el rubio.

"Tú y yo probablemente no volveríamos a hablarnos, y tu no recibirías el 'Gran Poder' que estoy a punto de darte, entonces tu conocerías a los demás Elegidos, los ayudarías si es que te aceptan y eventualmente volverías a tu mundo como la misma persona que entro, salvo que serias dependiente de tu Digimon para tus batallas," Entonces Yggdrasill hace una pequeña pausa para que Naruto pueda absorber la información, "Pero ese no fue el caso, debo decir que tuviste suerte," Termina de hablar Yggdrasill con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Suerte? Dices que la razón por la cual recibiré un 'Gran Poder' es únicamente por suerte!?" Exclama el joven Namikaze, quien no puede creer que la única razón por la que esta conversación está teniendo lugar sea por 'Suerte'.

Además de que tampoco le gusto el comentario acerca de ser dependiente de Impmon, acaso Yggdrasill está implicando que el rubio no cambiara en nada en su estadía en el Mundo Digital?.

"Así es," Responde automáticamente Yggdrasill, "Pero no te sientas mal por eso, ya que es usualmente un poco de 'Suerte' lo que ha ayudado a los héroes ya las buenas personas alcanzar la victoria, usualmente porque un ataque del enemigo misteriosamente 'fallo' o los héroes se encontraron justamente con lo que necesitaban en el momento apropiado," Finaliza el Dios del Mundo Digital.

"Entiendo… ciertamente a veces es la suerte la que juega un papel vital en la vida de las personas," Dice Naruto, quien ya está aceptando mas toda la situación.

"Finalmente estas entendiendo," Felicita Yggdrasill.

Justo en ese momento el cielo del lugar comenzó a distorsionarse, y la cara de Yggdrasill ahora se ve irritada, como si no quisiese que este momento haya llegado.

"Que está pasando!?" Pregunta Naruto, quien nunca había visto algo como lo que esta pasando.

"Tu cuerpo se está despertando," Explica Yggdrasill, "Así que tendré que hacer esto rápidamente," En ese momento Yggdrasill alza su mano derecha, y de ella aparece una esfera de luz.

"Q-que es eso?" Pregunta Naruto, quien siente una especie de poder en esa pequeña esfera, el no siente que sea algo peligroso, de hecho se siente confortable estar cerca de esa esfera.

"Esto es lo que te ayudara a evolucionar y superar a la humanidad," Dice Yggdrasill con una sonrisa, "… O te matara…" Eso ultimo lo dice en un leve murmuro.

Pero Naruto fue capaz de escucharlo.

"Que!?" Exclama el rubio, y súbitamente la idea de no tomar ese poder se vuelve mucho más atractiva.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde para negarse…

"Aquí tienes!" Con esas palabras de Yggdrasill la esfera de luz se fue volando hacia Naruto.

Hasta que se posiciono en su pecho, justo en donde está el corazón de Naruto e inmediatamente entro en el cuerpo de Naruto!

El rubio inmediatamente pone sus manos sobre su corazón, ya que el dolor que siente es tan grande, que él ni siquiera es capaz de gritar. Naruto jamás había sentido ese tipo de sufrimiento, es como si su cuerpo fuese destruido, para luego ser inmediatamente reconstruido.

En ese momento Naruto sintió que se empezaba a desvanecer, y la voz de Yggdrasill se hacía cada vez más pequeña.

Pero aun así el rubio logro escuchar las últimas palabras del Dios del Mundo Digital.

"Escúchame muy bien Naruto, porque estas palabras podrían salvar tu vida!" Exclama Yggdrasill, "Ahora mismo esa esfera esta directamente conectada a tu Red de Chakra y tu corazón, por lo que si utilizas tu Chakra terminaras por hacer que tu corazón explote," Para este instante la voz de Yggdrasill era casi un susurro, "La única manera de que eso no pase es activando el poder que te di, eso se logra con determinadas condiciones, las cuales son…" Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Naruto se había perdido una pieza vital de información.

Y Naruto siente su cuerpo despertándose, mientras que el lugar se convirtió en un vacio.

**XzXzX**

(Opening: Butterfly)

**Gokigen Na Chou Ni Natte Kirameku Kaze Ni Notte** (Me Convertiré en una Mariposa Feliz, Y Volare Sobre el Brillante Viento)

Naruto e Impmon se encuentran en frente de la Puerta Digital, en ese momento ambos se miran el uno al otro y asienten, abriendo la puerta con determinación.

Lo siguiente que ellos ven es el Mundo Digital mientras van cayendo hacia una isla.

**Ima Sugu Kimi Ni Ai Ni Ikou **(Espero Poder Verte Pronto)

Naruto e Impmon aterrizaron en la isla, cuando sin embargo la silueta de los Dark Masters aparece detrás de ellos.

Los Cinco Dark Masters le dan una mirada llena de malicia a Naruto y a Impmon.

**Yokei Na Koto Nante Wasureta Hou Ga Mashi Sa** (Es Mejor Olvidar las Cosas Innecesarias)

En ese instante los Elegidos aparecen al lado de Naruto e Impmon junto con sus Digimons.

Ellos parecen estar listos para pelear en contra de los Dark Masters.

**Kore Ijou Share Teru Jikan Wa Nai** (Ya No Hay Mas Tiempo Que Perder)

En ese instante pasa, los Elegidos y los Dark Masters se lanzan el uno al otro, con la intención de terminar la batalla de una vez por todas.

**Nani Ga WOW WOW Kono Sora Ni Todoku No Darou** (Que estás diciendo? WOW WOW… Me Pregunto Si Alcanzaremos el Cielo)

En ese momento la escena cambia a Naruto estando solo en la cima de una montaña mientras hay una tormenta.

Los ojos de Naruto están cubiertos por su cabello, pero se pueden ver lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Finalmente detrás de e aparece una figura humanoide, la cual extiende sus alas negras.

**Dakedo WOW WOW Ashita No Yotei Mo Wakaranai** (Pero… WOW WOW… Aun no se Cuales Son Mis Planes Para Mañana)

Entonces se puede ver a los Digimons de nuestros héroes entrar a un pilar de luz y evolucionar al Nivel Adulto.

Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikakumon, Angemon, Togemon, Gatomon y Devimon.

Todos ellos parecen listos para combatir.

**Mugendai Na Yume No Ato No Nanimo Nai Yo No Naka Ja** (Después de un Sueño Infinito, en Este Mundo Donde Ya no Hay Nada)

Ahora podemos ver a Greymon atravesando una pared de rocas, mientras un sonriente Taichi va tras él.

También esta Birdramon, la cual está volando por el cielo, junto con Sora, la cual esta agarrada a la garra de su Digimon.

**Sou sa Itoshii Omoi Mo Makesou Ni Naru Kedo** (Parece Que Nuestros Sueños Se Perderán)

Luego esta Koushirou, el cual está volando en la espalda de Kabuterimon.

Yamato está montando a Garurumon, el cual salta de una montaña para estar justo sobre la reflexión de la luna.

**Stay Shigachi Na Imeeji Darake No Tayorinai Tsubasa Demo** (Incluso Con Estas Poco Confiables Alas, Cubiertas Con Imágenes Que Resisten A Quedarse)

Entonces la escena cambia a Joe, quien está sobre el mar de un lugar muy frio, hasta que se revela que el estaba sobre Ikakumon.

Mimi está recorriendo un desierto sobre uno de los guantes de Togemon.

Hikari está corriendo con Gatomon por una pradera.

Takeru está siendo cargado por Angemon, el cual esta sobrevolando una ciudad.

**Kitto Toberu Sa On My Love** (Estoy Seguro de Que Podremos Volar, En Mi Amor)

Finalmente se encuentra Naruto, quien lanza una mirada al cielo, detrás de el aparece Devimon, quien posiciona a Naruto en sus hombros, entonces ambos asienten el uno al otro, dando un voto de confianza, para finalmente salir volando hacia el horizonte.

Finalmente la escena termina con los Digimons de nuestros héroes lanzando sus ataques.

Y con Naruto y los Elegidos estando en frente de sus Digimons.

**XzXzX**

**-Mundo Digital, (Casa de Gennai)-**

Despertándose de esa experiencia Naruto, rápidamente observa sus alrededores, para confirmar que el ya no está en el lugar al que Yggdrasill lo había llevado, y que él se encuentra en una cama, observando mas detenidamente el rubio puede concluir que el está en una habitación.

"Dónde estoy?" Se pregunta Naruto, quien intenta levantarse, pero al hacerlo el rubio siente un terrible dolor en su pecho, específicamente proveniente de su corazón.

"Ghhk!" Es el sonido que hace Naruto mientras sujeta su pecho con sus manos.

"Naruto!" Se escucha una voz llamar por él, lo que hace que el rubio mire hacia el origen de esa voz, y se encuentre ahí a Impmon, quien inmediatamente va corriendo hacia él.

"Impmon?" Pregunta el rubio.

Impmon asiente, feliz de ver que su compañero finalmente se ha despertado.

"Que felicidad, ya llevas cinco horas dormido," Dice Impmon, quien le ofrece su mano a Naruto para que el rubio pueda levantarse.

Naruto tiene unos pocos problemas al ponerse de pie, principalmente por el dolor en su pecho, aun así el convenció a Impmon de que eso era únicamente secuelas del ataque de Dokugumon, ya que él no quería preocupar a su compañero.

"Impmon, donde estamos?" Pregunta Naruto, ya que el recuerda haberse quedado inconsciente en los pies del lago y no en este lugar.

"Ahora mismo nos encontramos en la casa de Gennai," Responde Impmon, "El fue quien nos cargo hacia aquí después de nuestra batalla con Dokugumon, además el curo nuestras heridas," Explica el Digimon Oscuro.

"Ya veo," Responde el rubio, quien ya se puede mover normalmente, ya que el dolor en su pecho se hiso más débil, hasta el punto en el que ya casi no se siente nada, "Deberé darle las gracias cuando lo vea." Finaliza de hablar Naruto.

Sin embargo en ese momento se escucha una voz.

"Eso no será necesario," Responde la voz de un anciano.

Naruto inmediatamente se voltea para ver a un señor de ya una avanzada edad, pero aun así el rubio siente algo acerca de esa persona, _esa persona no es normal._

"Quien eres tú?" Pregunta cuidadosamente Naruto, ya que hasta ahora sus encuentros en el Mundo Digital no han sido exactamente amistosos.

Sin embargo Impmon es quien responde.

"Descuida Naruto, el no es un enemigo," Dice Impmon, quien entiende como se debe sentir Naruto, ya que le también pensó que Gennai era un enemigo mientras el rubio estaba durmiendo.

Naruto se relaja visiblemente al escuchar eso.

"Entiendo cómo te debes sentir y porque estas tan precavido," Dice Gennai, "Pero te aseguro que no intento hacer nada para lastimarte a ti o a tu Digimon," Asegura Gennai, cosa a la que Naruto asiente.

Pero en ese momento algo inesperado pasa.

_GRRR!_

Se escucha un sonido proveniente del estomago de Naruto, quien justo ahora tiene que recordarle al rubio que tiene hambre.

"Bueno…" Naruto intenta decir algo, pero está demasiado avergonzado como para poder venir con una excusa.

Impmon cubre su boca con sus manos, ya que el teme que se comience reír de Naruto.

Sin embargo parece que Naruto no es el único.

_GRRR!_

El sonido ahora viene de Impmon, quien tampoco ha comido nada desde que llegaron al mundo Digital.

Ahora Impmon esta sonrojado, y Naruto le está mirando con una mirada que practícateme dice _'No somos tan diferentes'._

Es Gennai quien da una leve risa.

"Hehehehe, quizás sería mejor si comiésemos primero, y después les explico la situación con más detalle," Dice Gennai, quien se retira de la habitación.

Naruto e Impmon le seguían, ya que antes de ayudar a salvar el mundo, ellos necesitan llenar sus estómagos.

Lo que Naruto e Impmon no sabían era que mientras esto estaba dando lugar, los enemigos estaban haciendo avances en sus planes

**-Guarida de los Dark Masters-**

Los Dark Masters se encuentran en su guarida, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon y Machinedramon se han acostumbrado a tener un nuevo miembro, mientras que Piedmon está feliz que el nuevo miembro haya podido encajar con el grupo.

Ya que sería realmente problemático si no fuese asi…

Ahora mismo ellos están discutiendo un asunto importante, ya que los Elegidos pudieron derrotar a Myotismon, quien luego evoluciono a VenomMyotismon, pero aun así el fue derrotado cuando dos de los Elegidos pudieron alcanzar el Nivel Mega.

"Eso significa que nosotros mismos tendremos que encargarnos del problema," Dice MetalSeadramon, quien ya planea que subordinados utilizar.

"No es tan malo, así podre divertirme más!" Dice Puppetmon.

"Dudo que ellos lleguen muy lejos," Dice Machinedramon.

Es en ese momento que el Quinto Miembro decide hablar.

"Por favor no se confíen, ya que subestimar a tu oponente es lo que te llevara a la perdición," Se escucha una voz masculina, la cual carga con un extraño aire de nobleza.

"Acaso crees que vamos a perder?" Pregunta Puppetmon, el puede aceptar a ese Digimon como el Quinto miembro debido a su poder y lealtad al a causa, pero eso no significa que le guste.

"No digo eso Puppetmon-sama, únicamente digo que no es buena idea confiarse," Responde el Quinto Miembro con honestidad en su tono.

"Vamos, que no está de más escuchar un poco a nuestro nuevo miembro," Dice Piedmon, quien ya tiene planes para el nuevo miembro, ya que él tiene un poder que rivaliza con el suyo.

"Gracias por esas palabras, Piedmon-sama," Dice el Quinto Dark Master.

"No soporto esa actitud…" Murmura Puppetmon.

En ese momento Piedmon se levanta de su lugar.

"Siento que los Elegidos llegaran pronto, que les parece si vamos a 'recibirlos'," Dice felizmente Piedmon, quien crea un portal por el cual todos los Dark Masters cruzan.

Pero antes de irse el Quinto miembro dice unas últimas palabras.

"Prometo acabar con los enemigos de Apocalymon-sama! Yo quien soy su subordinado más leal," En ese momento finalmente se puede ver con claridad al Quinto Dark Master.

"Yo soy Gallantmon!" Proclama orgullosamente Gallantmon, preparando su Lanza para la batalla.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Nuevo capítulo!

Apuesto a que no se lo esperaban a él como el quinto Dark Master.

Ahora voy a clarificar un poco acerca de la situación de Naruto.

La razón de porque hice que él no supiese ninguna técnica es básicamente que pienso que el todavía es demasiado joven (Siete años) para saber algún tipo de Jutsu, ya que el no ha sido entrenado.

Además estoy haciendo que él se quede como espectador en las batallas porque, acaso no es eso de los que se trata Digimon? Los Digimon pelean mientras sus compañeros los animan.

Pero como esto es Naruto, no planeo hacer que el rubio se quede como un espectador.

Así que el eventualmente recibirá un poder que le permitirá unirse a las peleas.

Por eso quiero que el sea prácticamente inútil por ahora, para hacer que el momento donde el reciba su nuevo poder sea realmente especial.

Por cierto, sobre quien será la pareja de Naruto:

No habrá por ahora.

Eso es una razón muy simple, el todavía tiene Siete Años, así que no creo que el piense mucho en chicas, creo que el esta mas emocionado por las aventura.

Pero habrá romance cuando Naruto sea mayor.

Nos vemos en el próximo cap.

(Por cierto, tengo una encuesta en mi perfil, acerca de en cual de mis historias quieren que me enfoque.)

Jaa nee!


	5. Capitulo 04: El Noveno Elegido Y El Nobl

**Capitulo 04: El Noveno Elegido Y El Noble Caballero.**

**-Mundo Digital, (Casa de Gennai)-**

En estos momentos nos encontramos en la casa de Gennai, la cual está escondida en el fondo del lago en el cual Naruto e Impmon fueron atacados por Dokugumon.

Después de haberse despertado Naruto y su compañero tenían hambre, por lo que Gennai les trajo comida, la cual los dos, elegido y Digimon procedieron a comer como si no hubiese mañana.

Aparentemente en el caso de Impmon, Evolucionar había requerido mucha energía, y como era la primera vez eso termino por agotar sus fuerzas más rápido de lo normal, pero con toda esa comida el ya ha repuesto su energías.

En el caso de Naruto, el rubio comió como nunca antes había comido, devorando varios platos de comida, cosa que hizo que él se sorprendiese de sí mismo, ya que usualmente él nunca comía demasiado (A diferencia de su hermana, quien puede devorar varios platos de Ramen seguidos con una facilidad increíble).

Naruto cree que eso se debe a la cosa que Yggdrasill puso en su cuerpo, ya que de otra manera el nunca comería tanta comida.

'_Lo que sea que tengo en mi cuerpo, debe estar consumiendo mi energía,_' Pensó el rubio, quien acaba de terminar su tercer plato de comida, el cual consistía de una gran pieza de carne.

Dando un leve suspiro Naruto finalmente termina de comer.

"Gracias por la comida," Dice Naruto, quien se siente un poco culpable por comer tanto, ya que para empezar Gennai los ayudo a él y a Impmon , dándoles refugio en su casa después del ataque de Dokugumon, y ahora él les está dando comida.

"Perdónenos por comer tanto," Dice Impmon, quien también estaba pensando similarmente que Naruto.

De cierta manera, Digimon y Compañero se parecen en ciertos aspectos.

"No es ningún problema," Responde Gennai, "Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por un nuevo Elegido," Dice Gennai mientras retira los platos.

A decir verdad él no se esperaba esto, ya que estaba convencido de que únicamente existían Ocho Emblemas, sin embargo después de examinar detenidamente el Digivice y el Emblema de ese chico rubio, no había duda alguna, ese chico era auténticamente un Elegido.

Pero esa también era algo bueno, ya que un Elegido mas significaba que habían más posibilidades de derrotar a los Dark Masters.

El único problema es que él ha llegado un tanto tarde, ya que viendo la pelea que Naruto e Impmon tuvieron con Dokugumon, se puede notar que esa era la primera vez que ambos han peleado juntos, y también la primera vez en la que Impmon había evolucionado.

Y para este punto Siete de los elegidos ya han logrado hacer llegar a sus Digimons al Nivel Perfecto, (Excepto Takeru, pero su Angemon prácticamente tiene el poder de un Digimon del Nivel Perfecto,).

Sin embargo aquella batalla demostró que tanto Naruto como Impmon aprenden rápido, demostrando el potencial de esos dos.

Después de recoger todos los platos, Gennai se sienta en la mesa.

"Muy bien, entonces ya es hora de hablar," Dice Gennai, cosa a la que tanto Naruto como Impmon asienten, ya que ellos también quieren respuestas.

"Hay algo en especial que quieran saber?" Pregunta Gennai.

"Si," Es Impmon el quien decide preguntar, "Quienes son exactamente nuestros enemigos?" Eso es algo que el Digimon Oscuro se ha estado preguntando, ya que él tiene curiosidad por saber quienes realmente son aquellos enemigos que Naruto y los Elegidos deben derrotar.

Gennai asiente y comienza a explicar.

"Ellos son conocidos como los 'Dark Masters', cuatro malignos Digimons del Nivel Mega, los cuales buscan conquistar el Mundo Digital, sin embargo la razón exacta por la cual ellos decidieron conquistar el mundo en primer lugar es desconocida," Explica Gennai la parte básica.

Eso es algo que realmente tiene curioso a Gennai, ya que es como si de un día para otro, sin ninguna razón aparente, los Dark Masters hubiesen decidido que era una buena idea conquistar el mundo.

"Ya veo…" Responde Impmon, quien ahora tiene una mejor idea de con quienes él y Naruto tendrán que pelear en el futuro, ciertamente será difícil pelear en contra de Digimons del Nivel Mega.

Ahora es Naruto quien hace su pregunta.

"Gennai-san, podría hablarme acerca de los demás Elegidos?" Pregunta Naruto, ya que de esa manera el tendría una idea de lo que han tenido que enfrentar ellos, y eso podría facilitarle cuando se conozcan.

"Ciertamente puedo, sin embargo será un poco largo," Advierte Gennai, pero aun así Naruto e Impmon asienten.

Por la siguiente hora Gennai le explico a Naruto acerca de cómo Siete de los Elegidos habían sido transportados al Mundo Digital en primer lugar, de cómo ellos se encontraron con sus Digimons por primera vez, y de cómo ellos Evolucionaron juntos a Nivel Novato para enfrentarse a un Kuwagamon.

De cómo ellos fueron recorriendo la Isla File, encontrándose Digimons poseídos por las Ruedas Negras, después el explico cómo cada uno de los Digimon fue capaz de Evolucionar en el transcurso de esa aventura.

Luego Gennai les conto acerca de que un malvado Digimon era responsable por la aparición de las Ruedas Negras, así que los Elegidos fueron a enfrentarlo, lo que termino con el Digimon de uno de ellos transformándose en Angemon y derrotando al primer enemigo de los Elegidos, al costo de la vida de Angemon.

Aun así el no menciono que un Devimon fue ese enemigo, ya que eso podría complicar las cosas.

Después Gennai le dijo a Naruto e Impmon de cómo los Elegidos viajaron al Continente Server con la ayuda de un Whamon y en el camino encontraron los Pendientes en los que las Crestas serian contenidas.

Cuando Llegaron al Continente Server, los Elegidos conocieron al segundo enemigo.

Etemon.

Un Digimon que controlaba a otros con algo llamado 'Redes Oscuras'.

En el camino algunos de los Elegidos pudieron obtener los 'Emblemas' que los ayudarían a alcanzar el siguiente nivel en la Evolucion.

Gennai también menciono que el líder de los Elegidos sintió en primera persona las consecuencias de forzar una Evolucion, y le advierte a Naruto jamás intentar forzar a Impmon Evolucionar al Nivel Perfecto, cosa que Naruto promete nunca hacer.

Luego él les conto como el Lider de los Elegidos logro hacer llegar a su Digimon al Nivel Perfecto, Y con eso fue capaz de derrotar a Etemon, quien se había fusionado con las Redes Oscuras, pero en el proceso el Lider de los Elegidos fue regresado a su mundo al lado de su Digimon.

El eventualmente pudo regresar, sin embargo para cuando él lo había logrado los demás Elegidos habían ido por diferentes caminos.

Entonces poco a poco los Elegidos fueron reuniéndose entre ellos, con algunos logrando llegar al Nivel Perfecto por el camino.

Cuando los siete se reunieron una vez más, el nuevo enemigo se rebeló a sí mismo.

Myotismon.

Ese fue el enemigo que más dificultades les dio a los Elegidos, ya que él y su ejército fueron al Mundo Humano para buscar al Octavo Elegido.

Los Elegidos lo persiguieron, finalmente logrando regresar al Mundo Humano, ahí ellos se reunieron con sus familias y descubrieron que mientras ellos habían pasado semanas en el Mundo Digital, únicamente habían pasado algunas horas en el Mundo Humano.

Luego vinieron una serie de enfrentamientos con los subordinados de Myotismon, para luego finalizar con la búsqueda del Octavo Elegido, quien termino siendo la hermana del Líder de los Elegidos.

En el proceso casi todos los Elegidos lograron llegar al Nivel Perfecto, faltando únicamente uno de los Siete originales.

Finalmente se rebeló quienes eran la Octava Elegida junto a su Digimon, el cual había sido uno de los subordinados de Myotismon.

Entonces comenzó una pelea contra Myotismon, la cual fue mayoritariamente dominada por el Digimon Vampiro, aunque los Elegidos pusieron una buena pelea.

Sin embargo con el sacrifico de Wizardmon, quien había sido un amigo del Digimon de la Octava Elegida, es que la Octava Elegida fue capaz de hacer evolucionar a su Digimon al Nivel Perfecto, con lo cual uniendo los poderes de todo, Myotismon fue derrotado gracias a una técnica del Digimon de la Octava Elegida.

Pero ese no fue su final…

Ya que después Myotismon había regresado, y en esta ocasión como un poderoso Digimon de Nivel Mega, el ahora era VenomMyotismon.

Para poder enfrentarlo fue necesario que El Líder y el Segundo al Mando uniesen sus fuerzas, y con ayuda ellos fueron capases de evoluciona también al Nivel Mega.

Finalmente Gennai llego a la parte donde los Elegidos decidieron regresar al Mundo Digital para terminar de una vez por todas con los problemas, ya que para este punto incluso el Mundo Humano está siendo afectado por la influencia de las acciones de los Dark Masters en el Mundo Digital.

"Y eso es todo," Termina de explicar Gennai, dejando a Naruto y a Impmon con la boca abierta.

"Increíble…" Murmura Naruto, quien le cuesta un poco creer lo mucho que esos chicos han tenido que enfrentar y superar para haber podido llegar a este punto, además ellos son humanos normales sin Chakra, por lo que el hecho de haber logrado sobrevivir hasta este punto únicamente con la ayuda de los lazos con sus Digimons es algo realmente impresionante.

"Todavía nos falta mucho," Dice Impmon, quien ya puede ver la diferencia de niveles entre él y los Digimons de los Elegidos, ya que mientras ellos han tenido tiempo para formar lazos con sus compañeros, él y Naruto solo se conocen desde hace poco.

Gennai asiente, "Eso es verdad," Admite Gennai, "Sin embargo ahora es demasiado tarde como para ponerse a entrenar, ya que para este punto los Elegidos deberían estar por llegar,".

"Entonces deberíamos llegar hacia ellos!" Exclama Naruto mientras se levanta de su asiento, ya que aunque el todavía no esté al nivel de ellos, el todavía podría serles útil.

"Si!" Dice también Impmon, quien está determinado a demostrar de lo que él es capaz de hacer.

Gennai sonríe ante la determinación de esos dos, ya que a pesar de estar atrás en términos de experiencia, Naruto e Impmon todavía están bastante detrás, ellos no dejan que eso les detenga.

"Muy bien, en ese caso hay algo que yo puedo hacer para ayudarlos," Con eso dicho Gennai dibuja un circulo con un diseño un tanto particular (Un pentagrama), en el suelo, el cual comienza a dar un leve brillo de color dorado.

"Que es eso?" pregunta curiosamente Impmon.

"Esto es un sello especial que los transportara hacia al área donde los Elegidos estarán llegando," Explica Gennai, "Sin embargo es muy posible que no los lleve directamente hacia ellos y en lugar de eso sean transportados un poco lejos, por lo que tendrán que caminar un poco,".

"Ya veo," Dice Naruto, "Entonces vallamos inmediatamente!" Con eso el junto con Impmon se paran sobre el símbolo.

Gennai comienza a murmurar en voz baja, segundos después el cirulo comienza a brillar de manera más intensa.

"Naruto, para este punto lo único que puedo desearte es suerte," Dice Gennai mientras partículas comienzan a aparecer alrededor de Naruto e Impmon.

"No se preocupe Gennai-san, prometo que Impmon y yo ayudaremos a derrotar a los Dark Masters!" Exclama Naruto con determinación en su voz, ya que para este punto el junto con Impmon ya han descansado y comido, por lo que ambos están listos para enfrentarse a los enemigos.

"Espero que nos podamos volver a ver, Naruto," Y con eso Dicho el circulo se activa, lo que causa que lance una luz cegadora.

Unos momentos después únicamente queda ese círculo, lo que significa que nuestros héroes ya deberían estar en camino para encontrarse con los demás.

"Espero que logres alcanzar el nivel de los demás, Naruto, ya que si no lo logras en este momento tan crucial, realmente será peligroso para tu vida," Con eso dicho Gennai vuelve a hacer sus cosas.

Naruto, no te rindas, no importa que tus oponentes sean más fuertes que tu, continua peleando con determinación de demostrarle al mundo de que no eres la sombra de tu hermana, de que tu eres mucho más de lo que la gente hubiese creído.

**XzXzX**

(Opening: Butterfly)

**Gokigen Na Chou Ni Natte Kirameku Kaze Ni Notte** (Me Convertiré en una Mariposa Feliz, Y Volare Sobre el Brillante Viento)

Naruto e Impmon se encuentran en frente de la Puerta Digital, en ese momento ambos se miran el uno al otro y asienten, abriendo la puerta con determinación.

Lo siguiente que ellos ven es el Mundo Digital mientras van cayendo hacia una isla.

**Ima Sugu Kimi Ni Ai Ni Ikou **(Espero Poder Verte Pronto)

Naruto e Impmon aterrizaron en la isla, cuando sin embargo la silueta de los Dark Masters aparece detrás de ellos.

Los Cinco Dark Masters le dan una mirada llena de malicia a Naruto y a Impmon.

**Yokei Na Koto Nante Wasureta Hou Ga Mashi Sa** (Es Mejor Olvidar las Cosas Innecesarias)

En ese instante los Elegidos aparecen al lado de Naruto e Impmon junto con sus Digimons.

Ellos parecen estar listos para pelear en contra de los Dark Masters.

**Kore Ijou Share Teru Jikan Wa Nai** (Ya No Hay Mas Tiempo Que Perder)

En ese instante pasa, los Elegidos y los Dark Masters se lanzan el uno al otro, con la intención de terminar la batalla de una vez por todas.

**Nani Ga WOW WOW Kono Sora Ni Todoku No Darou** (Que estás diciendo? WOW WOW… Me Pregunto Si Alcanzaremos el Cielo)

En ese momento la escena cambia a Naruto estando solo en la cima de una montaña mientras hay una tormenta.

Los ojos de Naruto están cubiertos por su cabello, pero se pueden ver lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Finalmente detrás de e aparece una figura humanoide, la cual extiende sus alas negras.

**Dakedo WOW WOW Ashita No Yotei Mo Wakaranai** (Pero… WOW WOW… Aun no se Cuales Son Mis Planes Para Mañana)

Entonces se puede ver a los Digimons de nuestros héroes entrar a un pilar de luz y evolucionar al Nivel Adulto.

Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikakumon, Angemon, Togemon, Gatomon y Devimon.

Todos ellos parecen listos para combatir.

**Mugendai Na Yume No Ato No Nanimo Nai Yo No Naka Ja** (Después de un Sueño Infinito, en Este Mundo Donde Ya no Hay Nada)

Ahora podemos ver a Greymon atravesando una pared de rocas, mientras un sonriente Taichi va tras él.

También esta Birdramon, la cual está volando por el cielo, junto con Sora, la cual esta agarrada a la garra de su Digimon.

**Sou sa Itoshii Omoi Mo Makesou Ni Naru Kedo** (Parece Que Nuestros Sueños Se Perderán)

Luego esta Koushirou, el cual está volando en la espalda de Kabuterimon.

Yamato está montando a Garurumon, el cual salta de una montaña para estar justo sobre la reflexión de la luna.

**Stay Shigachi Na Imeeji Darake No Tayorinai Tsubasa Demo** (Incluso Con Estas Poco Confiables Alas, Cubiertas Con Imágenes Que Resisten A Quedarse)

Entonces la escena cambia a Joe, quien está sobre el mar de un lugar muy frio, hasta que se revela que el estaba sobre Ikakumon.

Mimi está recorriendo un desierto sobre uno de los guantes de Togemon.

Hikari está corriendo con Gatomon por una pradera.

Takeru está siendo cargado por Angemon, el cual esta sobrevolando una ciudad.

**Kitto Toberu Sa On My Love** (Estoy Seguro de Que Podremos Volar, En Mi Amor)

Finalmente se encuentra Naruto, quien lanza una mirada al cielo, detrás de el aparece Devimon, quien posiciona a Naruto en sus hombros, entonces ambos asienten el uno al otro, dando un voto de confianza, para finalmente salir volando hacia el horizonte.

Finalmente la escena termina con los Digimons de nuestros héroes lanzando sus ataques.

Y con Naruto y los Elegidos estando en frente de sus Digimons.

**XzXzX**

**-Mundo Digital, (Bosque)-**

Ahora nos encontramos en uno de los bosques del mundo Digital, sin embargo hay algo diferente en este en particular, ya que unos cuantos arboles han sido destruidos por lo que parece ser el cuerpo de un enorme ser, y además hay un sendero de destrucción, como si un ataque realmente poderoso hubiese ido en línea recta y dejado esa marca.

Y es en medio del silencio del lugar donde un círculo aparece de la nada, y de ese mismo circulo aparecen Naruto e Impmon.

"Parece que lo logramos," Dice Naruto, quien observa sus alrededores, se parece un poco al lugar donde el 'aterrizo', sin embargo este es diferente, ya que este bosque es más denso.

"Si," Asiente Impmon, quien comienza a observar el lugar detenidamente, por si un Digimon enemigo se encontraba, pero por suerte ese no era el caso, sin embargo al haber observado el lugar el fue capaz de darse cuenta de un detalle muy importante.

"Naruto!" Exclama Impmon, ganándose la atención del rubio, "Mira eso!" Impmon está señalando a aquel camino de destrucción, el cual fue dejado por MetalSeardamon cuando él había atacado a los Elegidos.

Naruto y su compañero inmediatamente corren hacia el sendero de destrucción dejado por MetalSeadramon, ya que eso es la única pista que tienen para guiarlos hacia los demás.

"Que habrá podido causar esto?" Pregunta Impmon, curioso por el tipo de Digimon con el poder suficiente para lograr tales resultados.

Naruto está mirando detenidamente la destrucción, aparentemente hubo un tipo de batalla en esta zona.

Y él puede decir que quien sea que haya causado tanto daño debe ser alguien de temer, ya que en su mundo existen pocos Jutsus que puedan lograr daños a tal escala.

Finalmente ambos llegaron a una especie de agujero en el suelo del bosque, el cual parece conectar a otro lugar.

"Que será esto?" Pregunta un curioso Impmon, quien se asoma levemente para ver qué es lo que hay dentro, pero únicamente hay una niebla oscura.

"No lo sé," Responde Naruto mientras observa el agujero, quizás ese sea una pista para llegar hacia los demás Elegidos? Ya que salvo eso no hay nada más que llame la atención.

Su instinto le está diciendo a Naruto que es mejor entrar en ese agujero, pero su cerebro le está diciendo que es muy arriesgado.

Entonces el rubio recuerda que el no es el único tomando aquella decisión.

"Impmon," Dice Naruto, ganándose la atención del Digimon Oscuro, "Que opinas tu? Crees que deberíamos saltar en ese agujero o ir a buscar a otros lugar?" Pregunta Naruto, dejando a Impmon en estado pensativo.

"Creo que deberíamos saltar," Responde Impmon, dándole una sonrisa a Naruto, "Después de todo hemos llegado ya bastante lejos, entonces, que hay de malo con arriesgarse un poco?" Eso causa que Naruto también sonriese, ya que su compañero sabe que en ciertas ocasiones es mejor apostarlo todo.

"Muy bien," Naruto asiente, el junto con Impon retroceden unos pasos para agarrar impulso, ya que ellos planean correr y saltar.

"Uno! Dos!" Comienzan a contar ambos al mismo tiempo, "Tres!" Y con eso ellos se ponen correr, con la intención de llegar a ese agujero.

Sin embargo, justo unos momentos de que ellos saltasen, una voz se puede escuchar.

"Esperen!" Se escucha una voz masculina.

Inmediatamente ellos se detienen y se voltean a ver al origen de esa voz, y al hacerlo Impmon visiblemente se relajo, ya que ese Digimon no podía ser el enemigo.

Estando frente a ellos se encuentra un Digimon que se asemeja a un caballero medieval, el tenia un gran escudo en su espalda y tres espadas, siendo más notoria la que él llevaba en sus manos, ya que era de un tamaño considerable.

"Quien es él?" Se pregunta a si mismo Naruto, ya que se puede notar a simple vista que aquel Digimon no es maligno, más bien el parece ser un noble protector de la justicia, e incluso el parece irradiar un aura de paz y calma.

"El es Knightmon," Responde felizmente Impmon, "El es un Digimon que pelea por la justicia y no soporta ver injusticia o a Digimons que indiscriminadamente atacan a otros por la única razón de hacer daño," Explica Impmon, quien piensa que Knightmon ha venido a acompañarlos en la batalla en contra de los Dark Masters.

"Ya veo…" Responde un visiblemente más relajado Naruto, quien baja su guardia.

Pero por alguna extraña razón Knightmon simplemente se quedo observando a Naruto y a Impmon, como si él los estuviese analizando con la mirada.

Finalmente el decide hablar.

"Acaso ustedes son el Noveno Elegido y su Digimon?" Pregunta Knightmon.

Impmon inmediatamente asiente.

"Así es, de hecho justo ahora Naruto y yo íbamos a ir a reunirnos con los otros Ocho Elegidos," Dice Impmon.

"Acaso quieres venir con nosotros para ayudarnos a derrotar a los Dark Masters?" Pregunta Naruto, figurándose que esa podría ser la razón por la cual Knightmon se encontraba aquí.

Sin embargo Knightmon hace algo inesperado…

…y niega con la cabeza.

"Esas no son mis órdenes," Responde el Digimon caballero.

"Eh? Ordenes?" Repite un confundido Impmon, acaso Knightmon le está sirviendo a alguien? Y su ese fuese el caso, porque el maestro de Knightmon le dijo que no ayudase a derrotar a los Dark Masters?

Algo anda mal…

"Estoy siguiendo las órdenes de mi Maestro, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí," Y en ese instante Knightmon apunta su gran espada hacia Naruto e Impmon, "Sus ordenes fueron 'Elimina al Noveno Elegido junto a su Digimon'," Dice él con seriedad en su tono.

Naruto e Impmon se quedan ahí en silencio, ya que esa información es algo inesperado.

"Que!?" Responde Impmon, quien inmediatamente se posiciona en frente de Naruto, con la clara intención de proteger a rubio, ya que el no permitirá que Naruto salga lastimado una vez más.

Y Naruto parece estar consciente de aquello, ya que el instintivamente retrocede unos cuantos pasos, debido a que no quiere repetir lo que ocurrió con Dokugumon.

"Si no lo entendiste, entonces te lo repetiré," Dice calmadamente Knightmon, "Vengo a eliminarte a ti y a ese chico,".

"Eso no es posible!" Exclama Impmon, "Aun si realmente tu le estuvieses sirviendo a alguien, con toda seguridad tu lo traicionarías si él te ordenase hacer algo maligno," Dice El Digimon Oscuro.

"Estas en lo correcto," Responde Knightmon mientras asiente, "Sin embargo yo le estoy sirviendo a un enviado de la justicia!" Exclama orgullosamente el Digimon Caballero, como si aquella persona a la que el sirve fuese bastante importante.

"Dices que matarme a mí y a Naruto es justicia!?" Le responde Impmon, quien no pude creer lo que está escuchando.

"Lamentablemente es así," Les dice Knightmon, aunque parece haber un poco de dificultad cuando él dice esas palabras, "Sin embargo es necesario para asegurar una utopía!" Eso último lo exclama con convicción absoluta.

Naruto jamás había escuchado a alguien hablar con tal convicción en sus ideales.

"En ese caso," Comienza a hablar Naruto, mientras saca su Digivice, "Por lo menos podrías decirnos a quien le sirves?" Pregunta Naruto.

Sin embargo Knightmon niega con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo revelar esa información," Responde Knightmon.

Entonces el apunta directamente su espada hacia Impmon.

"Este combate seria deshonorable si peleamos en este estado, entonces Evoluciona," Le dice Knightmon a Impmon, a lo que el Digimon Oscuro únicamente asiente.

"Naruto, necesito que te alejes un poco," Dice Impmon, Naruto asiente y se posiciona tras un árbol.

"Puede que no pueda hacer mucho…" Dice Naruto, quien apunta su Digivice hacia Impmon, "Pero todavía puedo desearte suerte y hacer esto!" Con eso el Digivice comienza a brillar.

Cosa que también le pasa a Impmon.

**Impmon, Shinka…!**

**Devimon!**

Cuando el brillo desaparece ahí se encuentra una vez mas Devimon, quien ahora esta totalmente descansado, por lo que él está a pleno poder.

Knightmon parece estar un tanto sorprendido ante la facilidad con la que Impmon pudo convertirse en Devimon.

"Sorprendente… había escuchado que tu lograste evolucionar por primera vez hace poco, sin embargo ahora has logrado evolucionar como si lo hubiese hecho casi siempre, realmente eres tan fuerte?" Dice Knightmon, hasta que sus ojos se fijan en Naruto, "O será que tu compañero es especial?".

Mientras eso pasaba Naruto estaba mirando a ambos Digimons con atención, ya que según las palabras de Knightmon, no se suponía que Impmon pudiese evolucionar fácilmente.

…Y sin embargo eso hizo.

O será por otra causa?

En ese momento Naruto recuerda su encuentro con Yggdrasill, junto con la esfera de luz que él puso en su pecho.

Inconscientemente el pone su mano sobre su pecho, y puede sentir una especie de latido viniendo de ahí, y no el típico latido de un corazón, acaso será que los efectos del 'Gran Poder' que Yggdrasill le había dado estaban comenzando a hacer efecto?

En ese caso, la facilidad para Evolucionar es una de las señales?

En cualquier caso ahora la pelea de Devimon es más importante.

'_Lamento no poder hacer nada para poder ayudarte en esta pelea…_' Pensó el rubio, ya que es realmente _frustrante_ para Naruto el hecho de que su primer amigo este peleando y arriesgando su vida mientras él se tiene que quedar mirando.

Acaso será así como se sienten los Elegidos para las peleas de sus Digimons?

'_Te deseo suerte, por favor tienes que ganar…_' Pensó Naruto mientras el observaba la batalla.

**-Con Devimon y Knightmon-**

En estos instantes ambos Digimons se están mirando el uno al otro a los ojos, como si estuviesen evaluando la fuerza del oponente, sin embargo Devimon ocasionalmente le lanza una mirada a la dirección donde se encuentra Naruto, para confirmar que él se encuentre a una distancia segura.

Es Knightmon quien rompe el silencio al ver la conducta de su oponente.

"Si acaso te preocupas por ese humano, entonces no debes temer," Dice Knightmon, ganándose la atención de Devimon, "Prometo no atacarlo durante nuestra pelea, únicamente iré a por él después de haberte derrotado,".

"Como puedo confiar en que mantendrás esa promesa?" Pregunta Devimon.

"Es una promesa de honor," Responde simplemente Knightmon.

Devimon asiente ante esas palabras, ya que sabe que Digimons como Knightmon ponen el honor por casi sobre todo, de hecho uno podría decir que ese tipo de Digimon llegaría a cometer _suicidio _si ellos llegasen a romper una promesa de honor.

"Está bien, no confió en ti, pero si puedo confiar en tu código de honor," Le responde Devimon.

Después de esperar unos cuantos segundos a que uno de ellos hiciese el primer movimiento, es Devimon quien toma la iniciativa.

Con un impulso de velocidad Devimon va hacia Knightmon, con la intención de terminar rápidamente con esta batalla.

Con ese objetivo en mente el prepara el ataque que le aseguro la victoria en la pelea con Dokugumon.

"**Garra Mortal!**" Con eso Devimon dirige su garra hacia el pecho de Knightmon con una velocidad considerable.

_CLANG!_

Sin embargo aquel ataque es bloqueado por la Gran Espada de Knightmon, quien la usa como un improvisado escudo, ya que el ataque fue demasiado rápido como para permitirle sacar el escudo que el tenia en su espalda.

"N-no está mal…!" Dice Knightmon mientras lucha para mantener su Espada en su lugar.

"R-ealmente eres fuerte…!" Le responde Devimon, mientras el forcejea para lograr que su técnica pueda ganarle a su oponente.

Knightmon procede a alejar a Devimon aplicando fuerza a su espada, lo que deja a Devimon en el aire.

Devimon únicamente se queda esperando a ver lo que hará su oponente, ya que Digimons como Kninghtmon usualmente suelen tener ataques a corta distancia o que sean cuerpo a cuerpo.

Por lo que Devimon tiene la ventaja al poder volar.

Aunque puede que ese no sea totalmente el caso, y esa ventaja no sea absoluta.

"**Corte Eléctrico!**" Exclama Knightmon mientras la lanza un ataque de electricidad de su espada después de hacer un corte en el aire.

El resultado es un ataque que se asemeja a una media luna hecha de electricidad azul.

Devimon está sorprendido al ver tal ataque, sin embargo el no se deja distraer por eso, e inmediatamente procede a contrarrestar con uno de sus propios ataques.

"**Viento Endemoniado!**" Con eso la ráfaga de viento oscuro intenta repeler al ataque de Knightmon.

Similarmente como paso con la batalla en contra de Dokugumon, ambos ataques buscan superarse el uno al otro.

Pero a diferencia de esa ocasión, el resultado es diferente para Devimon.

Ya que es el ataque de Knightmon el cual sale victorioso, aun así el Viento Endemoniado logro quitarle algo de velocidad y de poder al Corte Eléctrico de Knightmon.

"Maldición!" Exclama Devimon, quien trata de moverse del lugar para poder evitar ser dañado.

Pero lamentablemente el no logro moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar ser golpeado.

_BOOM!_

"Ghaaa!" Es el sonido que hace Devimon la ser golpeado por el Corte Eléctrico de Knightmon, de hecho el daño fue tanto que Devimon termino cayendo al suelo.

"Devimon!" Grita un preocupado Naruto.

Devimon logra componerse y pararse con algo de dificultad.

'_Que poder!_' Pensaba Devimon, quien ahora esta respirando pesadamente '_Si mi ataque no le hubiese quitado algo de poder… entonces probablemente yo…_ ' El no se atrevió a terminar ese pensamiento.

Pero mientras Devimon estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, el no se dio cuenta de que Knightmon ya se encontraba en frente suyo, con su espada apuntando a su cabeza.

"Realmente eres bastante fuerte para un Digimon de Nivel Adulto," Admite Knightmon, "Nuestras fuerzas son similares a pesar de que yo estoy en el Nivel Perfecto,".

Knightmon levanta su espada, con la clara intención de decapitar a Devimon.

Pero el no considero que al hacer eso él había dejado el área de su pecho expuesta.

Lo que le daba a Devimon una oportunidad, una oportunidad de usar una técnica que el sabia que tenia, pero no había podido usarla en el último combate que tubo.

"**Toque de la Maldad!**" Con un movimiento rápido la mano de Devimon , ayudado por el hecho de que él tiene brazos largos, el ataque logra conectar justo antes de que Knightmon pudiese bajar su brazo para poder decapitar a Devimon.

"Ghhhhhk!" Exclama Knightmon, quien suelta su espada, la cual hace un sonido metálico al tocar el suelo. Sus manos van hacia su cabeza, ya que él siente una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo.

"Q-que f-ue esa técnica!" Exclama Knightmon con un poco de dificultad, debido a que el está luchando para mantener el control de su cuerpo ante la extraña energía que Devimon ha metido en su cuerpo.

Para este punto Devimon logro componerse a si mismo.

"Esa es una versión diferente de mi _Garra Mortal_," Comienza a explicar Devimon, "A diferencia de la versión regular, esta consiste en lograr controlar la voluntad de mis enemigos con el poder de la maldad," Finaliza su explicación Devimon, dejando a Knightmon con los ojos abiertos.

"Pero que aterradora técnica…" Murmura Knightmon, quien después de escuchar eso no puede creer que ese Digimon junto a ese humano esperen poder unirse a los Elegidos, "Realmente crees que tú y tu compañero lograran que alguien confié en ustedes después de ver la naturaleza maligna de esa técnica?" Pregunta el Digimon Caballero.

Inmediatamente después de esa pregunta Knightmon logra recoger su Espada con un poco de dificultad, la cual el usa para apoyar su cuerpo.

Devimon se ve visiblemente sorprendido ante tal voluntad.

Aun así el decide responder a la pregunta que Knightmon acababa de hacerle.

"Aun si nadie confinase en Naruto y en mí, yo continuare al lado de mi compañero, incluso si soy odiado por eso, incluso si los mismo Elegidos estuviesen en nuestra contra, jamás abandonare a Naruto!" Exclama Devimon con determinación en su voz.

'_Pero que lealtad!_' Pensó Knightmon, quien acaba de encontrar cierto nivel de respeto en su oponente, a pesar de que Devimon sea un Digimon Oscuro.

"Debo decir que jamás espere que un Digimon del Tipo Virus mostrase tal grado de lealtad por alguien, Realmente es algo sorprendente," Admite Knightmon, pero pareciese que eso mismo le había causado un poco de gracia.

Ahora el logra mantenerse en pie por sí solo, sin ayuda de su espada.

"El sorprendente eres tú," Responde Devimon, "Lograste soportar mi Toque de la Maldad, y evitaste caer bajo mi control, eso demuestra un enorme poder de voluntad.".

"He," Responde Knightmon con una leve risa, "Si el ataque de un Digimon que está en un Nivel menor al mío realmente pudiese controlarme, entonces yo no sería digno de servirle a mi maestro," Finaliza de hablar el Digimon Caballero.

"Aunque resistirme a eso gasto gran parte de mis energías," Entonces el mira directamente a los ojos de Devimon.

"Entonces terminemos este combate con un solo ataque!" Exclama Knightmon, quien arremete hacia Devimon con todas sus fuerzas.

"**El Duelo!**" Exclama Knightmon con lo que le quedan de sus fuerzas, utilizando su espada para intentar cortar a Devimon.

No cabe la duda de que será el fin de este combate si Devimon fuese tocado por el ataque de su oponente.

Por lo que el también decide ponerlo todo en un último ataque, esperando poder salir victorioso.

"**Viento Endemoniado!**" Exclama Devimon, quien libera una ráfaga de viento oscuro.

Es ahí donde Knightmon es directamente golpeado por ese viento, pero aun así el continua caminando, pero cada paso es muy difícil.

Ese viento maligno tiene tal intensidad que es como ir en contra de un huracán en pequeña escala, y Knightmon sabe que él será arrastrado por la corriente si por un solo segundo, el dejase de marchar hacia adelante.

"N-no perderé…" Dice Knightmon con dificultad, ya que cada paso en un esfuerzo bastante grande.

"T-tampoco yo…" Le responde Devimon mientras pone todavía más poder en su técnica, sabiendo que un solo error resultaría en su muerte.

"Si pierdo aquí… le será más difícil a mi maestro… alcanzar la Utopía que él y sus subordinados soñamos con alcanzar!" Con toda su voluntad Knightmon camina hacia Devimon, ya que esas palabras le han recordado el sueño que el y sus camaradas comparten, por lo que está dispuesto a dañarse a sí mismo de forma irreparable, si eso significase la victoria en esta situación, ya que un elegido menos significa menos trabajo para su maestro.

"Y si yo pierdo aquí… Naruto no podrá llegar lejos… el morirá sin poder haber hecho nada… Jamás permitiré que eso ocurra!" Y ahora el Viento Endemoniado aumento en intensidad.

"Por la Utopía!" Grita Knightmon con todas sus fuerzas.

"Por mi compañero!" Grita Devimon con todas sus fuerzas.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Se escuchan los gritos de los dos.

Sin embargo parece que el destino ya ha decidido al ganador de este encuentro…

Ya que Knightmon es mandado a volar por el poder de Viento Endemoniado de Devimon.

"Ghhaaaa!" Se escuchan los gritos del Digimon Caballero, quien siente como su cuerpo es golpeado por los fuertes vientos, los cuales lo arrastran hacia un gran árbol en el centro del bosque.

_CRUNCH!_

Resuena por el bosque el sonido del cuerpo de Knightmon impactando con el gran árbol, aunque el Digimon Caballero fue arrastrado con considerable fuerza, el árbol no sucumbió ante el impacto, por lo que en lugar de romperse, únicamente el cuerpo de Knightmon quedo grabado en la madera.

El silencio reina en estos momentos, ya que Devimon había dejado de usar su técnica, por lo que el cae de rodillas, ya que el está exhausto.

El cansancio es tal, que regresa a ser Impmon.

"Impmon!" Exclama Naruto, mientras el va corriendo hacia su compañero, ya que la batalla finalmente ha terminado.

"N-naruto…" Dice Impmon, quien casi cae al suelo debido al cansancio, por suerte Naruto logro sostenerlo y evitar que el cayese al suelo.

"Impmon, te encuentras bien?" Pregunta un preocupado Naruto, ya que su primer amigo realmente se ve cansado.

"Estoy bien... únicamente un poco golpeado…" Responde el Digimon Oscuro.

En ese momento ambos escuchan un sonido, lo que causa que se volteen para ver a Knightmon, quien sorprendentemente todavía está vivo.

Rápidamente Naruto se acerca hacia él, mientras además carga a Impmon en sus brazos.

Knightmon por su parte está en el suelo, después de haberse desprendido del árbol, el cayo de espalda.

"N-no puede ser…" Se dice a si mismo el Digimon Caballero, quien siente que la muerte se está acercando, "Ese Digimon… prácticamente desencadeno una tempestad… jamás hubiese esperado este resultado…" Entonces el sube su mirada, encontrando ahí a Naruto y a Impmon.

Y por el simple hecho de que ellos se acercaron, eso significa que ellos también saben que no hay manera de que el pudiese continuar con la pelea.

"Esto ya se ha terminado," Dice Naruto con seriedad en su tono, esta es la primera vez que el rubio ve a alguien moribundo, ya que con Dokugumon fue una experiencia más rápida.

"Hehehe," Se ríe Knightmon, cuyos pies comienzan a transformarse en Partículas Digitales, significando que comienza el proceso, "Creo que realmente te mereces tu puesto como Noveno Elegido,".

"Tú ya estas derrotado," Dice Impmon, "Por lo que ahora puedes decirnos quien es tu maestro?" Pregunta el Digimon Oscuro.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo revelarlo," Les responde Knightmon, quien incluso ante las puertas de la muerte se niega a revelar información acerca de su maestro, "Sin embargo si puedo decirles algo que les podría ayudar," Para este punto su cintura está comenzando a transformarse en Partículas Digitales.

"Qué es?" Pregunta Naruto.

"Mi maestro no es alguien con un corazón maligno," Comienza a explicar Knightmon, "El es alguien que lleva el concepto de 'Justicia' en su corazón, además el sueña con crear una Utopía donde los Digimons de este mundo puedan vivir en paz," Dice Knightmon.

"Entonces porque él te daría la orden de eliminarnos?" Pregunta Impmon.

"Mi maestro cree que todos los humanos son monstruos que deberían ser exterminados en el nombre de la justicia…" Confiesa Knightmon.

"Que!?" Responden Naruto e Impmon al unisonó, ellos no se esperaban una respuesta como esa.

"Porque él cree eso!?" Pregunta Impmon.

"El no es el único," Para ahora únicamente la cabeza de Knightmon queda, "Todos sus subordinados creemos que lo que hacemos es lo correcto,".

Ahora él decide revelar algo crucial.

"Pero la principal razón de su decisión se debe a alguien… el… es…" Pero lamentablemente Knightmon no puede terminar y se disuelve finalmente en Partículas Digitales.

Naruto e Impmon se quedan en silencio por unos momentos.

"Naruto, que deberíamos hacer ahora?" Pregunta Impmon, quien ahora este un poco perdido sobre qué decisión tomar.

Después de pensarlo un poco, Naruto decide que hacer.

"Tenemos que alcanzar a los demás Elegidos," Dice el rubio, esa es la mejor opción en estos momentos, ya que ellos no podrían sobrevivir otro ataque.

"Tienes razón," Asiente Impmon, pero cuando el planeaba caminar hacia el agujero, el no llega muy lejos, ya que todavía está cansado por la lucha que acaba de tener.

En ese momento Naruto lo sube a su espalda.

"No te preocupes," Dice el rubio con una sonrisa, "Ahora tu estas cansado, así que yo te cargare," Impmon asiente, ya que el haría lo mismo por Naruto.

Ellos dos van en rumbo hacia el agujero que los llevara hacia la siguiente parte de su aventura.

Lo que ninguno de ellos se da cuenta, es que una leve aura dorada comenzó a rodearlos a ambos.

**-Mundo Digital, (Coliseo)-**

En estos instantes los Elegidos se encuentran en una mala situación.

Ya que a pesar de haber regresado hace poco al Mundo Digital, ellos han sido atacados por los Dark Masters.

Y justo ahora Chuumon se ha sacrificado para defender a Mimi de un ataque de Piedmon.

Y por si fuese poco los cuatro Dark Masters se han reunido en este coliseo.

"Sin embargo, hay algo que quiero que sepan antes de morir," Dice Piedmon con una sonrisa.

"Que es eso?" Pregunta Taichi, a quien le cuesta creer lo poderoso que los Dark Masters son, y la facilidad con la que ellos los han derrotaron.

"Creo que les gustaría conocer a alguien muy especial," Con eso Piedmon apunta hacia unos pilares.

De ahí sale cierto Digimon Caballero.

"Es Gallantmon!" Exclama Tentomon.

El está en lo cierto, estando ahí se encuentra Gallantmon, quien tiene su Lanza y su Escudo listos para la batalla.

Varios de los Digimons de los Elegidos sonríen, ya que Gallantmon es un Digimon que pelea por la justicia.

"Así que ustedes son los Elegidos?" Pregunta Gallantmon.

"Eso es correcto," Le dice Piedmon con una sonrisa.

En ese instante Gallantmon se pone en frente de Piedmon y se arrodilla.

"Por favor, Piedmon-sama, permítame ser el que acabe con ellos," Dice Gallantmon sorprendiendo a los Digimons de los Elegidos.

"Espera, tú no eres el único que va a acabar con ellos," Le responde Piedmon mientras saca sus Espadas, "Eso lo haremos los cinco," Con eso los Dark Masters comienzan a caminar lentamente hacia nuestros héroes.

Sin embargo…

"Esperen!" Se escucha la voz de un niño resonando por el Coliseo.

Todos enfocan la atención al origen de esa voz.

De entre unos pilares aparece un chico rubio, quien probablemente tenga la misma edad de Takeru y Hikari.

"Tú!?" Exclama Puppetmon, quien creía que el Noveno Elegido había sido eliminado por uno de los subordinados de Gallantmon.

"Eh?" Dicen los demás Elegidos junto a sus Digimons, ya que ellos no esperaban ver a otro humano en este Mundo Digital.

"Knightmon fallo…" Murmura Gallantmon.

"Esta situación es bastante injusta, no les parece?" Entonces se pueden ver unos ojos rojos detrás de Naruto.

"Entonces que les parece si hacemos este más justo?" Con eso dicho se puede ver a quien estaba detrás del rubio.

Sin embargo por alguna razón que Naruto desconoce, son los Elegidos quienes se ven mas incomodo con la presencia de su Digimon.

"Devimon…" Murmura Taichi.

Como lograra Naruto ganarse la confianza de los Elegidos?

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y aquí tenemos el cap.

Ahora les diré algo acerca del Nivel de Impmon.

El es similar al Angemon de Takeru, ya que ambos son bastante fuertes a pesar de estar en el nivel adulto.

Y Naruto todavía no mostrara sus poderes, ya que quiero dejar que Impmon se luzca y demuestre de lo que él es capaz.

Ya que él es tan importante como Naruto para la historia.

Y entre otras cosas, quiero que sepan que tengo ya casi listo otro proyecto, y será un:

Naruto X Touhou.

Probablemente esté listo para el próximo domingo.

Jaa nee!


End file.
